La amarga venganza
by Sandokan
Summary: La aurora Johnson ha sido destinada a guardar la prisión de Azkaban. Allí le advertirán sobre un prisionero cuya mirada mata... ¿Quién será? ¿Cómo reaccionará al verlo?
1. Chapter 1

La historia es dark pero sin pasarse al lado de Voldemort. Más bien un grey-dark. Mucha traición, mucha venganza, ira, odio…. Personajes poderosos, otros humillados, Dumbledore manipulador…

Además es algo realista, es decir, el personaje principal no es infalible y le sale todo bien.

Puede contener escenas subidas bastante de tono, lo iré pensando conforme vaya escribiendo la historia. Además lo indicaré antes de la escena en cuestión.

Ahora, espero que la disfruten.


	2. la llegada

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo he modificado algunos de los personajes ya creados por JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I only have modified some characters. Everything has been created by JK Rowling.

" " → pensamientos

_cursiva → _prisionero

normal → aurora Johnson

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que el prisionero fue transferido a esa celda de alta seguridad sin razones aparentes. Nadie sabía exactamente quién o qué era, ni cuándo había llegado. Desde que llegó hasta la actualidad, los pocos que sabían su nombre habían sido convenientemente prejubilados, encontrados muertos, destinados a países remotos… Al parecer nadie quería acordarse del nombre de aquel prisionero silencioso cuya profunda e intensa mirada producía escalofríos. Nunca pareció dar señales de querer hablar, ni nadie hizo el menor intento por entablar conversación con él. La "sangre nueva" que iba llegando para cuidar la prisión era siempre advertida por aquellos que llevaban un tiempo en Azkaban de que no debían hablarle ni mirarle a los ojos, pues se volverían locos. Nadie cuestionó las órdenes que les fueron impuestas ni se preguntaron por el prisionero ni el porqué de su estancia allí. Si estaba en esa celda, algo malo debió hacer en su día. Nadie quería saber nada más al respecto, y todos parecían conformes con la situación.

La aurora Johnson nunca había hecho una cosa sin haberlo comprobado antes. Cuando fue destinada a patrullar Azkaban, como todos los demás aurores, fue advertida de los peligros que podía causar el prisionero. Así que cuando le dijeron que no le mirara ni hablara, la celda a la cual iban los prisioneros más peligrosos, sintió una gran curiosidad por aquella persona confinada a pasar el resto de sus días en ese lugar.

Pasado un tiempo, le tocó el turno de llevarle la comida al prisionero. Decidida a averiguar si el temor era cierto, observó el historial del prisionero. Los primeros 6 años habían desaparecido, por lo que sólo podía guiarse por los datos de los últimos 5. Sorprendentemente, en los recientes años nadie había escrito absolutamente nada, debido al "terrorífico" odio reflejado en su mirada (palabras del comisario de Azkaban Seamus Finnigan). Estas últimas, pero no recientes, declaraciones le incomodaron algo, pues nadie escribía a la ligera aquellas palabras…

Tal era la superstición reinante alrededor de él que, al ir con la bandeja de la comida, fue reprendida por no llevar una venda para taparse los ojos, la cual ella cortésmente aceptó, alegando que no estaba al corriente de aquellas precauciones. "¡Por Merlín, somos aurores, la policía del mundo mágico!" No deberían temer a alguien que lleva once años en Azkaban… Pensaba ella mientras se dirigía a la celda.

El pasillo era angosto y estrecho, cargado de una humedad agobiante. "Las viejas piedras de Azkaban resisten el paso del tiempo asombrosamente, sin ninguna pequeña grieta" pensó la aurora Johnson. Así como la zona de las oficinas y las demás celdas aparentaban ser del siglo XV, esta zona era diferente. Parecía edificada recientemente, con el fin de contener algo o a alguien. Además, se podía notar algo diferente en aquel pasillo. El aire parecía más cargado, y como aparte carecía de una correcta iluminación, ese lugar adquiría un tono asombrosamente tétrico que incomodó a la mujer.

Tras depositar la bandeja de comida en una banqueta al lado de la puerta, insertó la llave de seguridad en la cerradura, a la vez que con ambas manos tecleaba diferentes códigos de seguridad. Automáticamente se oyó una voz por un pequeño altavoz que le comunicaba lo siguiente: « ¡Prepare su varita y esté alerta! El prisionero puede saltar sobre usted en cualquier momento, no baje la guardia. »

Tras escuchar esta advertencia, la aurora no pudo aguantar una carcajada alegre y cantarina. Negando levemente con la cabeza, cogió la varita (por si acaso) y la bandeja de comida, y entró sonriente y sin la venda, curiosa por saber que se iba a encontrar en aquel lugar…

Lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta observar la entrada a la celda. La poca luz que había en el pasillo parecía reacia a entrar en aquel recinto. Lo primero que se encontró fue una tabla de madera que estaba colgada de la pared por medio de dos cadenas (N/A: como las que hay en las cárceles típicas de los cómics y películas). Al no verlo en la cama la mujer se sorprendió, girando la cabeza para observar el resto de la habitación. y lo vio.

El prisionero se apoyaba en la fría pared de la celda, mientras descansaba sentado en una pequeña banqueta de aspecto desgastado. La expresión de su cara era tranquila y su piel pálida, sin ninguna imperfección ni cicatriz La larga melena desaliñada y desatendida le descendía elegantemente por la espalda hasta la cintura. Su cuerpo estaba tapado por una raída túnica que debió de llevar el día que ingresó en Azkaban, pues era diferente a las túnicas empleadas por los demás presos… Nadie parecía querer llevarle el uniforme. Mientras la aurora Johnson le observaba, el preso pareció despertarse de su sueño, mirándola fijamente.

Tan pronto como le dirigió la mirada, la mujer sintió que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle. "Éste era el convicto del cual todo el mundo decía horrores"- pensó. Sus ojos, intensos e indiferentes al mismo tiempo, se clavaron ardientemente en los suyos, transmitiendole cantidad de sensaciones desconocidas hasta el momento. Miedo, fascinación, compasión, terror… Sin saber que decir, la mujer se quedó mirando embobada al prisionero, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacer una pregunta coherentemente, hasta que de sus labios fluyó en un susurro la pregunta: -¿Cómo te llamas?- De todo lo que había llegado a pensar sobre el prisionero, esto era lo que más le llamaba la atención, que ni siquiera en el registro apareciese su nombre, como si alguien hubiese querido borrar su existencia del mundo.

_Por primera vez en once años, el preso sintió la voz de alguien que trataba de entablar conversación con él, el terrorífico hombre del que nadie quería saber nada. Sorprendido ante la nueva sensación de oír la voz de alguien, continuó mirando fijamente a la mujer que había aparecido sin venda por la puerta para traerle la comida, la mujer que le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo, como un niño pequeño ante una persona desconocida que le dirige la palabra. _

Tras un breve tiempo en el que se cruzaron sus miradas, la aurora Johnson observó como el preso, indeciso, parecía querer decir algo. Desgraciadamente, el ruido de pasos procedentes del corredor hicieron que el preso volviese su mirada y le dejara de prestar atención, volviendo a su ensimismamiento eterno. La mujer decidió sacar del bolsillo la venda que había traído, taparse los ojos y simular que acababa de dejar la bandeja de comida. No sabía porqué pero tenía la sensación de que no estaría bien visto verla entrar en la celda XY-21 sin la venda que le protegía de la aterradora mirada del prisionero, la cual era bastante bonita para ella por cierto.

Antes de que el auror llegase hasta la celda, ella salió del lugar con la varita en la mano y la venda en los ojos, para después cerrar la puerta de nuevo y aplicar todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias para hacer que el preso no pudiese salir de aquel lugar. Durante ese mes de octubre tendría que realizar ese camino unas dos veces diarias. Y en aquel momento, justo después de haber salido de la habitación, ya estaba deseando volver a encontrarse con aquella mirada misteriosa cargada de una intensidad abrumadora…..


	3. Él

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo he modificado algunos de los personajes ya creados por JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I only have modified some characters. Everything has been created by JK Rowling.

" " → pensamientos

_cursiva → _prisionero

normal → aurora Johnson

Jamás había experimentado tantas sensaciones con una sola mirada. Jamás había sentido una mirada tan intensa y pura posarse sobre ella. Parecía que un intenso fuego crepitaba en el interior del prisionero. Su cuerpo y su mente habían sentido una abrumadora sacudida cuando conectaron los verdes ojos del prisionero con los suyos. Y, tras unos interminables segundos, comprendió quién era el prisionero, comprendió por qué estaba recluido en la celda XY-21, la de más alta seguridad.

"Él era Harry Potter, el "ex-chico-que-vivió". En la última batalla contra Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, su amigo del alma, lucharon y mataron definitivamente al Lord Oscuro. Tras esa batalla, el joven pelirrojo adquirió igualmente una cicatriz como el pelinegro, sólo que ésta estaba en sentido inverso, y al joven Potter (que tendría unos 16 años) le desapareció la suya. Por otra parte, a raíz de ese enfrentamiento fue creada una nueva profecía de los labios de la profesora de adivinación de Hogwarts, Sybill Trelawney, la cual decía lo siguiente:

El chico de fuego resurgirá

y al malvado vencerá,

salvando a los suyos y a nadie más.

Portando su sable refulgente

el alma del malvado por fin cortará

y su penosa existencia

y la de sus lacayos,

entre quejidos de dolor y,

sin poder pedir clemencia,

morirá

Debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos, todo el mundo sabía que el chico debía ser Ronald Billius Weasley, el "segundo-chico-que-vivió", ya que la descripción del "Elegido" cuadraba perfectamente con él. Él poseía el pelo rojo como el fuego, él poseía la espada salvadora, la de gryffndor, la más poderosa. Debido a esto comenzó a girar toda la vida del mundo mágico en torno a una persona, Ron Weasley. Ya todos parecían haberse olvidado del "niño-que-vivió", aquel que les salvó haría unos cuantos años… Ahora todo el mundo tenía ojos sólo para el amigo de Harry Potter y, naturalmente, éste no parecía incómodo con la atención que le era brindada.

Todo parecía ir correctamente. Pasaron cinco largos años desde que el mal había sido erradicado de la tierra, nadie podía alterar la paz del mundo mágico, todos parecía vivir felices… Pero entre tanta máscara de felicidad muchos ambicionaban las riquezas de otros, su puesto de trabajo, su fama…

Y un día toda la tranquilidad se terminó. Harry Potter, que llevaba varios días desaparecido, fue visto en un centro comercial muggle asesinando a varias personas, para después derruir la estructura, matando en el acto a todas las personas allí presentes. Después huyó por todo Londres hasta que fue capturado por el auror Ronald Weasley, quien le siguió el rastro hasta una casa solitaria, donde logró reducirlo.

Es más, yo me encontré presente en el juicio de Harry Potter, escoltándolo hasta el estrado (para que ningún miembro del público se abalanzara sobre él). Tras un breve juicio emitido por el juez Percy Weasley y sin posibilidad de optar por el veritaserum, fue condenado a cadena perpetua a Azkaban. Al principio del juicio el joven Potter no paraba de negar que él no había sido, proclamaba su inocencia, mientas los miembros del público, testigos, jurado, es decir, todo el mundo, le miraba con clara repulsión. Tanto sus amigos íntimos (como podían ser Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley), como sus profesores, compañeros de colegio, conocidos… habían dado la espalda a ese pobre muchacho de 21 años. Incluso sentí lástima por él. Parecía incapaz de matar a nadie." pensó la aurora Johnson

Tras todas estas largas reflexiones, la mujer se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, dispuesta a llevarle la comida al terrible asesino de ojos preciosos. Cogió la venda y repitió el rutinario camino hasta llegar a la celda XY-21, la de Harry Potter. Volvió a oír la ya-no-tan-absurda advertencia sobre el prisionero y, tras desbloquearse la puerta, entró en aquel lugar.

El prisionero se encontraba de pie, como si se hubiese levantado justo cuando entró la aurora en la habitación. Ahora podía apreciar mejor su silueta. De constitución no muy robusta, Harry mediría algo más que un chico de su edad pero pesaría cinco veces menos que él. Los brazos que le asomaban por el trapo raído y maloliente poseían tan poca carne que parecían de puro hueso. Era tal la falta de alimento que sus piernas, enclenques, parecía tambalearse ante el mero hecho de tener que soportar un rato de pie. Tras haber visto quien era la que le traía el alimento, se volvió a sentar, esta vez en la "cama" (un carcomido tablón de madera), sin dejar de observarla con curiosidad.

Igual que el día anterior, fue la aurora Johnson la que le comenzó a hablar Tratando de camuflar el miedo que tenía y aparentando un valor que no sentía, comenzó así. –Ya sé quien eres y porqué estás aquí, Harry Potter. Ahora comprendo la causa de tu confinamiento en una sección tan apartada de Azkaban. Espero que tu estancia aquí haya sido y sea de lo más sufrida posible, asesino.-

Para su sorpresa, Harry Potter lo único que hizo fue sonreír y negar suavemente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que decía: _-¿Todavía nadie me cree? ¿Seguís pensando que soy el asesino? Hombre, tú por lo menos has tenido el valor de dirigirme la palabra. Todos los otros aurores que pasaron por aquí ni se atrevieron a mirarme, iban con esas ridículas vendas para taparse la cara… Cobardes… Ni siquiera sabían quien era yo, sólo me temían por lo que habían oído… Pero tú… creí que habrías pensado diferente. Después de haber venido sin ponerte nada que te tapase la vista creí que alguien en el mundo mágico habría abierto los ojos de una vez por todas, pero parece que me equivoque… Anda, vuélvete, ponte la venda y vete, que no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Además, se acerca el auror de la otra vez, y no creo que te resulte conveniente que te vea sin cinta y hablando conmigo… -_

Estaba tan impresionada la aurora Johnson con las palabras del prisionero que ni se había dado cuenta de los pasos que se oían a lo largo del corredor. Corriendo se puso la venda y salió como pudo de la celda y cerró la puerta. Se quedó bastante tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho el prisionero. ¿Por qué, tras once años de estancia, seguía manteniendo firmemente que no era culpable? Teóricamente debía de haber acabado demente por los dementores, pero aún así se mantuvo totalmente sereno durante su estancia en la celda, es más, habló. Tras muchos años sin haber pronunciado palabra, lo hizo. No parecía un comportamiento muy normal de alguien de sus características. La única persona que, según los registros de Azkaban, logró mantenerse igualmente cuerdo, fue el ex-convicto Sirius Black. Aquella persona que, tras haber pasado doce años en la prisión y dos como prófugo, murió luchando contra aquel que, según el ministerio de magia, apoyaba.

"Vaya vida más dura la que ese pobre hombre tuvo que llevar… Pero, un momento, el señor Black se mantuvo cuerdo porque creía en su inocencia, porque sabía que él era libre. ¿Y si al señor Potter le ocurriese lo mismo? ¿Y si en realidad fuese inocente, pero nunca se aclaró el caso? No, es imposible que eso sea cierto, actualmente el ministerio de magia toma muchas más precauciones para que eso no ocurra. El ministro de magia Arthur Weasley es una persona que conoció a Sirius y se esfuerza porque no le ocurra lo mismo a otras personas. Pero, tendré que preguntarle al prisionero. Me ha dejado con la duda…". Con estos pensamientos llegó la aurora Johnson al comedor de aurores, donde ya habían comenzado a servir la cena.

-¡Eh Colin, guárdame un sitio que ahora voy para allá!- le dijo la mujer auror, a lo que el auror le respondió con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza, mientras iba a por una bandeja a que le sirviesen la comida. Después de eso fue a la mesa, al sitio que le había dejado libre su compañero.

-Parecer abrumada, ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó él.

-No, no es nada, sólo es que me llama la atención mi prisionero.- Le dijo. Tras asegurarse de que no tenían a nadie a su alrededor, le siguió diciendo.- Quiero que esto no salga de entre nosotros, porque entonces me buscas la ruina, ¿vale?-

Colin le miró extraño y le dijo:- Es sobre el prisionero, ¿no? Ya me imaginaba algo así, pero tranquila que yo no voy a contar nada de nada, te lo prometo.- Después de decir esto le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante, para animarla a contar lo que tuviese que decir.

-A ver, sabes que soy muy curiosa y que no he podido resistir la tentación de quitarme la venda mientras estaba en su celda. Y tengo que decirte que es impresionante ese hombre. Una vez le miré a los ojos, que por cierto eran verdes, me perdí en ellos. Poseían una intensidad tan abrumadora, reflejaban un odio y una tristeza, asi como un montón más de sentimientos, que no te puedes ni imaginar. No pude evitar preguntarle su nombre. Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, es que fue a hacer el amago de responderme, pero justo llegó un guardia y me tuve que poner la venda e irme.- La mujer hizo una pausa para coger aire y continuó.- Al día siguiente fui otra vez a la celda. Había estado dándole vueltas a la cabeza por saber quien era y había llegado una conclusión. Él era Harry Potter.- Tras mencionar el nombre Colin se puso repentinamente pálido, pero no dijo nada.- Le dije de todo, le llame asesino, etc. Vamos, lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho. De todas maneras, no me esperaba que un convicto de Azkaban, que están todos dementes, me contestara. Pero lo hizo. Me contestó con un par de frases que cualquier persona cuerda diría. Alabó el valor que tuve por no haber llevado venda y haberle dirigido la palabra, pero según él, creía que yo pensaba que él era inocente, pero que le había decepcionado, porque como el resto, le llamaba asesino. Esto fue lo que más me impacto. ¿Tú te crees que es normal? ¿Que un preso, el preso más peligroso, de todos te hable, cuando se supone que no lo habia hecho en once años?-

Llegados a este punto Colin lucía un semblante mucho más serio que el anterior, y parecía dudoso entre decir algo o callarse. Optando por callarse, respondió simplemente:- Bueno no sé, lo más seguro es que trate de ganarse tu confianza para luego matarte e intentar escapar, o algo así… De ese tipo de gente me espero cualquier cosa. Aunque tú verás lo que haces. Yo te prometo que no he escuchado nada de lo que has dicho ni se lo voy a decir a nadie, si te sirve de algo.-

Tras dedicarle un gesto de agradecimiento, la aurora Johnson se levantó y se fue de allí, rezando porque nadie les hubiese escuchado la conversación. Al día siguiente iría a donde el prisionero y hablaría con él. Necesitaba saber.

Aquella noche la aurora tuvo un sueño muy raro. Se encontraban el actual jefe de aurores, su jefe, Ronald Weasley y el chico que vivió. Parecían muy jóvenes, haría una decada o más o menos, pero al parecer debió de ser después de la muerte de Voldemort, pues Ron tenía ya la cicatriz y a Harry le había desaparecido la suya. Se encontraban en una casa de un apartamento que parecía muggle. El pelinegro parecía preocupado por algo, no podía oir lo que decían, sólo que debía de estar nervioso por alguna causa aparente. Por otra parte, el pelirrojo parecía mucho más sosegado, es más, a veces sonreía, cuando Harry le daba la espalda. Estaba muy sereno y debía de recomendarle algo. En un momento dado, Harry asintió gravemente con la cabeza y, tras echarse por encima su capa de invisibilidad, salió corriendo del lugar. El sueño duró unos pocos minutos más, en los que veía como Ron sacaba un aparato, que reconoció como algo que los muggles llaman felétono móvil e hizo una llamada. Parecía satisfecho por algo, no sabía que. Fijándose un momento se percató de la presencia de algo o alguien que también debía de estar en la habitación, pero que Ron ni Harry habían visto. Parecía un hombre alto, de larga melena negra, que miraba impasible la escena, sólo sus ojos, verdes, parecían demostrar lo que sentía en ese momento. Un odio terrible parecía salir de sus ojos. Además, justo al finalizar el sueño pareció percatarse de la presencia de la mujer, la miró intensamente, como sólo el sabía hacerlo, y sonriendo, le dijo:- Felicidades, eres la primera persona que ve la verdad, espero que esto alumbre tu camino.-

Al mismo tiempo, un joven de 28 años se levantaba sudoroso, después de haber tenido una horrorosa pesadilla. Durante los once años que habían pasado desde que lo traicionó, todos los días parecía soñar con la misma pesadilla, recordándole insidiosamente sus penosos actos pero sin saber las consecuencias que éstos le iban a traer…

Esa misma mañana la aurora Johnson se levantó descansada, relajada, pero con un pensamiento comiéndole la cabeza. ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? No parecía recordar todo el sueño, en el final había algo que le fallaba. Se acordaba de una voz que le decía "Felicidades, eres la primera persona que ve la verdad, espero que esto alumbre tu camino", pero no sabía con quien identificar la voz.

Decidiendo no pensar mucho en ello, se aseó y desayunó lo que los elfos le habían traído a la habitación, y se fue a realizar su rutina diaria, sin saber que todo iba a cambiar drásticamente en unas pocas horas.


	4. Injusticia, dolor y poder

Bueno a ver, que todo el mundo me ha dicho lo mismo, y creo que os merezco una pequeña explicación… Sobre los capítulos. La largura de los capítulos es algo que me tiene mortificado, en serio. Todos me decís que deben ser más largos, y yo me esfuerzo porque lo sean, pero no suelo llegar a tener más de…2000 palabras por capítulo Quizá alguna más pero bueno…

tenéis dos opciones: Preferís que escriba capítulos de unas 2000 – 4000 palabras, o que me demore algo más y llegue a escribir… no sé, podría intentar 10.000. Aun así, tened compasión que es el primer fic que publico, así que no os echéis encima de mí pidiéndome capítulos de 30 páginas de Word, porque no puedo

Bueno, espero haberme explicado con claridad… Por cierto, gracias a todos por los reviews, me anima saber que le gusta mi historia a alguien. (Y Amoz, actualiza tu historia anda, que creo que llevas un tiempo sin actualizar. Lo mismo te digo a ti Llaelien ;-P Llevas bastantes días y ya me está empezando a dar algo… jejejeje)

Y una última cosa, para DarkCaroform… Sí, créeme que voy a intentar ser malo con todo el mundo, de verdad :-D Se puede notar la venganza en el ambiente uuu nnU

Por cierto, no tengo beta-reader (y tampoco es que tenga un interés feroz por tenerlo), pero os comento que quizá podáis encontrar algún fallo o algo así. Espero que la historia sea comprensible y no tenga nada inconexo, etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo he modificado algunos de los personajes ya creados por JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I only have modified some characters. Everything has been created by JK Rowling.

" " → pensamientos

_cursiva → _prisionero

normal → aurora Johnson

Sobre la hora en la que tenía que llevarle la comida a Harry, un auror se le cruzó en su camino. Era Blaise, en opinión de Johnson un tipo repelente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ascender puestos en su posición de trabajo. Además, según ella, se le veía a leguas que era de ideología mortífaga y, por ende, mortífago. Su pelo marrón y corto rezumaba caspa por todos los lados, la cual se posaba a cada paso que daba en sus hombros, dándole un aspecto más lamentable del que ya de por sí tenía

Tras ponérse delante de la aurora, le comentó con una repugnante sonrisa: - Hola aurora Johnson¿va a llevarle la comida al prisionero, o mejor dicho, a Harry Potter? Sí Johnson, te he oído, te oí la conversación que tuviste la otra vez con Colin, y créeme que alguien se va a enterar de lo que ha pasado…-

Incapaz de reaccionar por la sorpresa, la mujer se quedó estática en el sitio y sólo pudo responder: - Si es otra de tus muchas mentiras Zabini, mejor que te calles de una vez y me dejes hacer mi trabajo en paz. ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer? Porque entonces te sugiero que te compres una vida social, o que plantes un bosque y te pierdas en él.-

Zabini, tras soltar una seca carcajada, le respondió: - vaya, vaya, parece que hoy la aurora se ha levantado graciosa y con ganas de tener problemas. Tranquila que los tendrás, y dentro de muy poco. Yo te recomendaría ir despidiéndote de tus compañeros de aquí, pues dudo que los vuelvas a ver… ¡Ah!, y tranquila por Colin, más adelante también me ocuparé de él…-

Asustada, la aurora decidió ignorarle y seguir su camino hacia la celda XY-21, donde estaba decidida a tener una importante charla con Harry Potter. Sentía la necesidad de que todo le fuera aclarado, pues un sentimiento de duda había comenzado a albergarse en su mente. No sabía que pensar sobre la inocencia de Harry Potter y¿quién mejor que él para disipar toda duda?

* * *

La incomodidad se adueñó de su alma durante el trayecto hasta la habitación del prisionero. En su fuero interno sabía que la amenaza lanzada por Zabini iba completamente en serio y que dentro de poco sería destinada muy lejos de Azkaban, como muchos otros aurores que conocían la identidad del prisionero. Sabía que el haber hablado con él le había traído unas consecuencias desastrosas tanto a ella, como se las traería al pobre Colin, totalmente inocente y que, por su culpa, había sido metido en ese embrollo. Los angostos pasillos se le hicieron más estrechos y la sensación de ser vigilada constantemente le persiguió hasta que llegó a la celda, donde Harry Potter descansaba.

La mera entrada en el habitáculo parecía relajarle completamente, olvidando momentáneamente todas sus preocupaciones. En cuanto llegó se encontró al joven en la misma posición que la primera vez que lo vio, sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados. Tan pronto como llegó Harry abrió los ojos para mirarla silenciosamente. Antes de que ella formulase ninguna pregunta, él decidió comenzar a hablar:

-Sí aurora Johnson, anoche sé que tuvo un sueño extraño, yo se lo provoqué. Y sí, también fui yo la voz que le susurró en sueños. Porque quiero que vea la verdad, porque quiero que sepa lo que de verdad ocurrió. Todo comenzó una noche antes del asesinato en masa del centro comercial muggle. La familia Weasley al completo estaba conmigo, junto con Dumbledore, Hermione y Remus Lupin. Estábamos todos celebrando el nuevo ascenso del señor Weasley a ministro de magia, algo que sin duda enriquecería a la pobre familia de los pelirrojos, que siempre habían andado escasos de dinero. Se había decidido organizar una pequeña fiesta de lo más relajada. Hasta ese momento todo parecía ir normal. Pero cuando la menor de los Weasley, Ginny (sí, la actual directora del hospital de San Mungo), me dio a beber una copa de color extraño, todo cambió para mí. Sintiéndome con un sueño profundo, fui a recostarme en un sofá.

Cuando me desperté al día siguiente todos se habían ido dejándome una nota que decía «Posible ataque de mortífagos, hemos sellado la casa por tu propia seguridad, de manera que nadie podrá ni entrar ni salir. Al día siguiente se levantarán las ideas, por lo que te recomendamos que te vayas a tu casa». Esta nota no me alarmó mucho. Confiaba plenamente en todos y en ningún momento pensé que fueran a hacerme nada malo, por lo que esperé un día y luego me dirigí a mi casa, en el Valle de Godric.

Al llegar a ella me la encontré rodeada de aurores, algo que me comenzó a extrañar. Al aproximarme hacia el grupo de éstos, uno me vio y gritó: -¡Ahí está, es Potter¡Apresemos al asesino de muggles!- Y una serie de hechizos volaron a mi alrededor. Sin entender que pasaba, me desaparecí para irme a la casa de los Weasley, donde estaban todos reunidos. Rápidamente les expliqué lo que pasaba, y ellos trataron de reconfortarme, diciendo que todo se aclararía pronto, que mientras tanto me refugiase en la casa de los gritos, donde nadie se imaginaría que podría estar. Además, Ron me prometió tratar de dar pistas falsas a sus compañeros aurores, algo que en su momento le agradecí encarecidamente.

Nunca llegué a imaginarme que alguien pudiese llegar a traicionar a otra persona como toda esta gente como lo hizo... Urdieron tan meticulosamente el plan, que nadie podría haber sospechado lo más mínimo de ese grupo de personas. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que me aparecí en la Casa de los Gritos, donde estaba Ron, que había decidido acompañarme. Tras estar cinco minutos hablando conmigo y tratando de tranquilizarme, oímos un ruido en la puerta principal, al grito de ¡Aurores, esté quieto Potter, asesino! Me giré para ver a Ron, sin saber que ocurría, cuando éste me lanzó un hechizo silenciador seguido de un "_incarcero_".

Comprendiendo definitivamente lo ocurrido, comencé a gesticular sin que una palabra saliese de mi garganta. Tan sólo un torrente de lágrimas bañaba mi rostro, mientras miraba, sin entender las razones de su traición, a mi único verdadero amigo, aquel en quien yo habría confiado mi vida. Los aurores llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraba Ron y, tras escuchar su explicación (en la que relataba la ardua y cruenta batalla que habíamos tenido entre nosotros), lo aplaudieron vigorosamente, felicitándole por su casi seguro puesto como "Jefe del departamento de aurores". Mientras tanto, yo me consumía en mi tristeza, sintiendo como el mundo en el que confiaba se venía abajo. No quedaba esperanza para mí, ni futuro. No en el mundo mágico.

Y esto es todo lo que ocurrió. Ésta es la verdadera versión de los hechos. Comprendo que os pueda resultar difícil creer lo que os digo. Yo sólo os cuento la verdad, de ahí a que lo creáis no puedo hacer nada.-

Para cuando terminó este pequeño discurso, Harry se percató de que en la habitación había otra presencia aparte de la aurora Johnson. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Colin Creevey, compañero de Hogwarts de Gryffindor de un año menor. Éste, al igual que la aurora Johnson, se encontraba llorando, mirándole. Sabían que lo que había dicho era verdad. Por muy ilógico que pareciese, en su fuero interno presentían que lo relatado por Harry era lo que realmente había ocurrido, no la patraña inventada por su jefe de aurores sobre una cruenta lucha entre el asesino y él, ni que supuestamente casi había muerto Ronald debido a la ingente cantidad de cruciatas que Harry Potter le había enviado, los Avada Kedabras que por poco no le dieron…

La aurora Johnson habló decididamente: -Harry, te creemos, pero lamentamos mucho no poder llevarle la verdad al mundo mágico. Vamos a ser trasladados, los dos. El auror Zabini nos pilló hablando sobre ti y se lo ha comunicado a Ronald Weasley, nuestro jefe, por lo que en breve nos destinarán a un lugar inhóspito en el que probablemente moriremos, aunque haremos lo posible por continuar vivos, teniéndote en nuestra memoria. A pesar de que tenga la sensación de que vamos a morir, nos alegra saber que finalmente supimos la verdad de lo ocurrido.-

Después de decir esas palabras, un tenso silencio reinó en la habitación, roto únicamente por el ruido de pasos apresurados en un corredor contiguo. Dándose algo de prisa, los aurores Johnson y Creevey salieron de la celda XY-21, para encontrarse justo con el siempre indeseado auror Zabini, que había decidido hacer una visita al prisionero. Esta vez venía acompañado de un funcionario del ministerio que debía de ser del departamento de inefables. Su nombre no aparecía por ninguna placa y su mirada gélida, avariciosa y, al mismo tiempo, ligeramente asustada parecía querer demostrar que éste hombre era capaz de realizar cualquier cosa con tal de escalar puestos en el Ministerio. Algunos lo llamarían codicia, otros avaricia… pero lo cierto es que esta persona parecía poseer un apetito de éxito insaciable, probablemente logrado no de las mejores maneras.

-Hola de nuevo, aurora Johnson. Espere, no cierre la puerta que vamos a entrar un momento con el prisionero. Ustedes vayan dirigiéndose a la comisaría de Azkaban, que su jefe de aurores Ronald Weasley les está esperando, supongo que ya sabrán para que. Espero que Transilvania sea un bonito lugar para hacer ronda los siguientes años de su vida. Jajajajaja…- Mientras soltaba una escalofriante sonrisa se adentró, junto con Draco Malfoy, en la celda del prisionero, cerrando tras de si la puerta de ésta.

Los ojos de Harry, antes serenos, se encendieron cual llama verde incandescente. -¿Qué queréis, Malfoy y Zabini? No creo que hayas venido aquí por casualidad Malfoy, al menos sabiendo el efecto que te producen los dementores¿no crees?-

Incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, Malfoy se le quedó mirando. ¿Cómo era posible que supiese que los dementores le afectaban más que a cualquier persona normal? Nunca se lo había comentado a nadie, sólo su verdadero miedo se le rebelaba durante sus sueños… o más bien pesadillas" Tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, el inefable le comentó, sonriendo amenazadoramente. –Jejeje, tantos años en Azkaban han debido de trastornarte definitivamente la mente Potter. Pero todavía sigues inventándote mentiras. Desde el asesinato en masa de muggles inocentes hasta decir que me afectan más los dementores… Bueno, no estoy aquí para cháchara. Creo que tienes alguna que otra cosa que comentarme¿o no?.- Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y continuó diciendo: - Bien, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que les has dicho a los retrasados éstos que acaban de salir. Sí, a Colin Creevey y a la otra. Piensa bien tus respuestas, pues depende de lo que digas les ocurrirá una cosa u otra… Ahora que lo pienso, la aurora…. cómo se llamaba…. ¡ah sí!, Johnson… Parece que la naturaleza ha sido bastante generosa con ella, al menos físicamente… Mentalmente no parece nada de otro mundo pero bueno… Bien, a donde íbamos Potter¿qué les has dicho?-

Después de decir esto Malfoy cogió la varita y la apuntó hacia Harry, quien permanecía impasible. Antes de que pudiese contestar, sonrió maquiavélicamente y gritó: - ¡_Crucío!_- Un rayo de luz roja impactó contra el cuerpo del joven, quien sólo pudo gritar presa del inhumano dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Cuando el rubio dejó de echar la maldición, el antes erguido Harry Potter yacía en el suelo, jadeante, sintiendo todavía los últimos espasmos del hechizo.

Intentando gesticular, les dijo: - Sabeis que sólo les he dico la verdad, mortífago de mierda. Como a todos aquellos que también quitasteis de en medio, esos dos aurores también saben lo ocurrido. No vais a poder evitar que lo que realmente ocurrió salga a la luz¡me encargaré yo personalmente de ello!-

Arrogantemente, Zabini le contestó: -Pero mírate Potter, sigues dando la misma pena que en el colegio, en el juicio… siempre igual de patético. No me extraña que toda la gente de tu alrededor te traicionase… ¿No te das cuenta de que no merece la pena? Bueno, no voy a ser yo el que te diga lo que hacer, desgracia humana. jajajaja- Y, mientras se reía, le lanzó un "expelliarmus" que hizo que Harry rebotase contra la pared.

Estaban tan ocupados haciéndole sufrir y torturándolo, que ningno de los dos se pudo percatar del poder que los ojos de Harry irradiaban, hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en la comisaría de Azkaban…

Un auror alto y pelirrojo, de andar nervioso, se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro del recinto, esperando la llegada de los dos aurores encargados de alimentar a Potter. No sabía que había pasado, pero otra vez otras dos personas se habían enterado de la verdadera historia. Estaba demasiado cansado de enviar a varias partidas de aurores a Transilvania, para que muriesen allí. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido nunca noticias de lo ocurrido allí, algo que asociaba con la muerte de éstos. Esta vez no sería diferente, no quería que lo fuera, pero tenía la sensación de que algo demasiado poderoso estaba siendo liberado.

Miró el reloj con impaciencia. Las nueve de la noche, y todavía en Azkaban. Su madre debía de haberle preparado un delicioso estofado y él tenía que esperar a tan suculento manjar por culpa de Potter. Además por la noche iba celebrar su séptimo aniversario con Hermione, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se le pintó en la cara. Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, volvió al tema de Potter. Por suerte no iba a volver a poder decírselo a nadie más. Había enviado a Malfoy y a Zabini, un par de mortífagos (aunque nadie los acusase de ello), a que se encargasen de él de una vez por todas. En su opinión, hacía tiempo que debía de haberlo borrado del mapa. Nadie sabía quien era ese prisionero ni que hacía allí, luego si un día hubiese aparecido muerto nadie habría dicho nada tampoco… Eso es exactamente lo que pasaría… Y pensar que en sus tiempos de Hogwarts parecía tonto… Quien diría que una persona como él, Ronald Bilius Weasley, iba a acabar en tan elevada posición…

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. A los pocos segundos los aurores Creevey y Johnson, los causantes de esta situación, aparecieron por la puerta. Curiosamente, parecían serenos, relajados…Como si supiesen de que iba a ir la conversación. Normalmente, cuando un auror se disponía a entablar conversación con él, con Ronald Weasley, estaba sumamente inquieto. Pero éstos no. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos, comenzó a hablar duramente, sin un ápice de compasión en su voz:

-Aurores Creevey y Johnson. Me da la impresión de que se figurarán el porqué de esta charla. Debido a ciertos… sucesos ocurridos recientemente, he creído conveniente yo, Ronald Weasley, trasladarlos a otro lugar, para aumentar su seguridad. Habiendo entablado conversación con el prisionero de la celda XY-21, habéis caído automáticamente sobre su hechizo. Por ello hemos tomado esa decisión. Lamentablemente, tienen que dirigirse ahora mismo a ese lugar, Transilvania, pues es requerida la presencia de aurores inmediatamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Todo esto es porque sabemos la verdad, no?- preguntó la aurora Johnson. Esta pregunta descolocó totalmente a Ronald Weasley, que en ningún momento se esperaba una cuestión de ese estilo. Tratando de mantener la calma, respondió:

-Comprendo… Todavía siguen hechizados por el asesino… Bueno, creo que tendrán que marcharse ahora mismo. Tomen esta cápsula y tráguensela, les hará llegar instantáneamente sin necesidad de saber las coordenadas.- Les dijo ofreciéndoles dos píldoras rojas de aspecto inofensivo.

En cuanto las pastillas fueron tragadas por los aurores, un dolor muy agudo comenzó a recorrerles todo el cuerpo, dejando de percibir lo que le rodeaba, sólo observando como la distancia de su rostro al suelo se iba acortando, hasta notar finalmente el frío suelo de piedra golpearles duramente la cara.

* * *

Harry Potter había soportado duras torturas. Comenzando por las pelas con Voldemort, hasta llegar a las sesiones de diversión de los primeros aurores, durante los primeros años de convicto en Azkaban. Y hoy tocaba otra de esas sesiones. Pero en este momento era diferente. Draco Malfoy, su antiguo "archi-enemigo" de Hogwarts, era quien se dedicaba a torturarle incansablemente sin razón aparente. En esta ocasión el "exchico-que-vivió" estaba cansado. Cansado de aguantar una condena que no le correspondía, de observar como aurores inocentes con los que trataba de hablar eran trasladados a lugares en los que seguramente morirían, de sentir como todos los traidores estaban tranquilamente en sus casas y él no. Así que decidió explotar.

El auror Zabini y Draco Malfoy se olieron que algo no debía de ir bien. El prisionero había dejado de gritar y parecía que los cruciatus, aunque le impactasen, no le afectaban. Como esta vez tenían luz verde para deshacerse definitivamente de esta escoria, optaron por finalizar con la sesión de diversión, lanzando un Avada Kedabra.

En cuanto las palabras "_Avada-kedabra"_ salieron de su boca, Potter levantó una mano, la cual estaba rodeada de un halo dorado, como todo su cuerpo. La maldición imperdonable atravesó como un rayo de luz la habitación, para chocar contra la mano levantada. En ese instante un destello iluminó por completo la habitación, que cegó momentáneamente a Malfoy y a Zabini. Cuando por fin recuperaron la vista, lo que vieron les dejó anonadados, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Incapaz de reaccionar, la varita de Malfoy se deslizó lentamente al suelo, mientras se creaba un envolvente silencio, roto únicamente por los chisporroteos de energía que emanaba un ser poderosísimo.


	5. Terror y placer

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo he modificado algunos de los personajes ya creados por JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I only have modified some characters. Everything has been created by JK Rowling.

" " → pensamientos

normal → Harry Potter

No sé si me retrase de actualizar, pero yo creo que sí, así que pongo una excusa He estado algo ocupado y bueno, sentimentalmente hablando… algo decaído. Debido a esto no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de escribir algo, aparte de que estaba completamente bloqueado. Creo que ya se me ha pasado el bajón y bueno, he vuelto con un capítulo lleno de intriga y acción nnU. Bueno, espero que os guste, porque a mí me costó un huevo y la mitad del otro escribirlo.

Nota: A partir de ahora pondré un pequeño fragmento del capítulo anterior, para que podáis recordar lo ocurrido, y estará marcado en cursiva.

_Incapaz de reaccionar, la varita de Malfoy se deslizó lentamente al suelo, mientras se creaba un envolvente silencio, roto únicamente por los chisporroteos de energía que emanaba un ser poderosísimo._

El ser que estaba observando Draco Malfoy podía pasar fácilmente por un ser humano, pues lo era. Pero era tal la cantidad de energía que éste emitía, que se creaban descargas verdosas a su alrededor intermitentemente, como si no pudiese controlar la energía que emanaba. Su cerebro comprendió al instante quien era, pero no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían. Harry Potter, el joven que había estado encerrado durante once años en Azkaban, era el ente que se situaba ante él, por ilógico que pareciese. Sin haber realizado ningún movimiento, sólo con su presencia, había aterrorizado tanto a Draco Malfoy como a Blaise Zabini, ambos conocidos por su carácter impasible y sangre fría al aguantar las torturas del Lord.

El pelo se le levantaba levemente, así como los harapos que llevaba por ropa. Un aura de poder verde le rodeaba completamente, creándose una especie de escudo esférico que destilaba poder. Los escombros de alrededor comenzaron a elevarse, quedando sólo en el suelo el inefable Malfoy y el auror Zabini. Aterrados comenzaron a pedir compasión, que no les matase… Harry habló con voz dura y vacía de sentimiento alguno, que no le pertenecía:

-Ahora os toca guardar silencio. He vuelto para emitir un veredicto justo y hacer que cada uno reciba lo que le corresponde. No esperéis compasión por mi parte, sólo la obtendréis si realmente os lo merecéis. Mucha gente justa sufre hoy en día por las injusticias cometidas por los otros. Traidores, injustos, villanos… todos oirán el veredicto final. He hablado.-

Mientras decía estas palabras, el brillo plateado que se había apoderado de sus ojos desapareció, volviéndose éstos como llamas verdes. El poder que su mirada indicaba dejó sin palabras a las dos personas que estaban en la misma celda, aterrorizados… Sonriendo socarronamente dijo: -Vosotros sois los primeros enjuiciados. Sentid el dolor del rayo de la justicia. Sentid el sabor del odio acumulado. Sufrid. Como lo hice yo…-

Después de decir estas palabras Harry alzó lentamente la mano, sin prisas. Una bola de energía amarilla se iba formando en la palma de su mano derecha, lentamente. El preso disfrutaba de cada momento sintiendo el terror que sentían las dos personas que tenía delante. Sabían tan bien como él que en unos instantes iban a dejar de existir, en consecuencia de los actos que realizaron en el pasado. Harry levantó finalmente la mano y se dispuso a lanzar un rayo matador, cuando apareció por la puerta Ronald Weasley, la persona que él más odiaba. El jefe de aurores, sorprendido igualmente por la visión, sacó rápidamente la varita y lanzó un hechizo a Potter que, por el agujero que dejó en la pared, debía de ser bastante bestia.

Éste, algo más desentrenado por la estancia en Azkaban, sólo pudo esquivarlo a duras penas y, observando la clara desventaja en la que se encontraba, decidió huir. Un halo de luz roja lo envolvió mientras que decía: -Toda la humanidad será juzgada, y vosotros no seréis una excepción-. Después de esto, desapareció.

Ronald Weasley comenzó a lanzar hechizos contra la luz roja que había aparecido, pero ninguno parecía hacer mella en él, por lo que desistió. Cuando vio que Harry había desaparecido, no pudo sino sorprenderse, pues era conocido por todo el mundo que era imposible desaparecerse de ese sitio, debido a las potentes y antiquísimas barreras que protegían la prisión, ya construida en tiempos del mítico Merlín. Debía de ver a Dumbledore cuanto antes, tenía que saber de lo que Potter era capaz y, sobre todo, lo que había dicho al final, "Toda la humanidad será juzgada, y vosotros no seréis una excepción". Esa frase le había puesto los pelos de punta, no sabía porqué pero creía que no iban a venir tiempos buenos… Lo mejor sería estar preparado contra todo. Tampoco debían de hacer mucho más, porque sabiendo que Lord Voldemort iba a volver, como decía la profecía, todos los aurores habían estado realizando un entrenamiento intensivo para que no les pillase desprevenidos. Hasta el momento no había habido ni una noticia del regreso de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", tan sólo una serie de ataques de grupos reducidos de los antiguos mortífagos, que trataban de continuar con lo que su amo no pudo terminar.

El jefe de los aurores se fue de Azkaban mediante un traslador, apareciendo en el ministerio de magia, desde donde se dirigió al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería para hablar con Albus Dumbledore. En ese preciso instante se encontraba junto con el resto de profesores, entre los que se encontraba la mujer de Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger (o Hermione Weasley). Al ver la cara de preocupación de éste, Dumbledore decidió suspender momentáneamente la reunión de profesorado y quedarse a solas con la señora Weasley (Granger) y su marido. Con su voz apaciguadora y relajante que le caracterizaba le preguntó a Ron: -¿Qué ha pasado joven Ronald? Tu cara es de una preocupación extrema, por lo que deduzco que habrás tenido algún inconveniente con lo que iba a suceder hoy, la ejecución del asesino Potter.- Tras sonreir burlonamente por lo último dicho, espero a que el jefe de aurores le contestara.

-Ha ocurrido algo terrible Albus. El prisionero ha escapado. No sé exactamente como lo ha hecho, pero en cuanto llegué a su celda estaban Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini en el suelo, suplicando clemencia a un Potter que sostenía una bola de luz en su mano derecha y que se disponía a lanzarla contra ambos. De camino a la celda pude oir alguna que otra palabra que alguien decía, que supongo que fue Potter. Hablaba sobre que cada uno recibiría lo que le corresponde, algo sobre sufrimiento…justicia… Lo que sí que sé que dijo, porque estaba delante, es que toda la humanidad sería juzgada y que nosotros no seríamos una excepción. No sé muy bien a que se refería, pero sólo con escuchar esas palabras ya sentí un miedo irracional recorrer mi cuerpo.

Hermione, tan aguda como de costumbre, comprendió el significado de las palabras a la perfección. Sin querer creer lo que decía, les comentó a Dumbledore y a Ron:- ¿Pero es que no lo entendéis? Con la estancia en Azkaban Harry ha logrado, no sé como, desarrollar unos poderes que sobrepasan los de cualquier mortal. Y él lo sabe. Y ha decidido tomarse la justicia por su propia mano. Vamos, que va a hacer lo posible por encerrarnos a todos en Azkaban, o peor, matarnos…-

Ron sonrió arrogantemente y le contestó: -Je, pues tampoco lo tendrá tan fácil. En cuanto me lo encontré no pudo hacer más que esquivar mis hechizos y luego huir. Naturalmente que yo, como "segundo-niño-que-vivió", puedo hacerle frente y ganarle. Sólo puedo morir a manos de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", aunque él acabará muriendo en las mías jajajaja.-

Frustrada por la arrogancia de su marido y su lentitud mental, Hermione se dirigió a Dumbledore, que parecía algo más inteligente: -Dumbledore, sabe que Harry Potter puede ser peligroso, a pesar de que mi marido sea el "segundo elegido". Ninguna de las demás personas somos nada en comparación con él. Yo creo que lo más conveniente sería hablar con Arthur Weasley para que colocase un grupo de aurores a cada uno de los que urdimos el plan contra él. ¿La excusa que debemos poner para que cada uno tenga una patrulla? Harry ha escapado de la cárcel y ha decidido asesinar a Ron, el que lo capturó, y todos sus parientes y amigos. Eso nos dará una coartada para tener aurores a nuestro alrededor. Si me disculpa, ahora mismo me dirigiré al ministerio con mi marido, para comunicárselo al señor Weasley.-

Cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu, los lanzó a la chimenea diciendo: -¡Al ministerio de magia!- (N/A: No sé si habrá chimeneas que dirijan al ministerio de magia, por medidas de seguridad y eso, pero en este fic sí que las hay). Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la oficina de su padre y suegro respectivamente, sorprendiéndolo en el acto.

El señor Weasley no había cambiado mucho desde los últimos once años. Su pelo rojo comenzaba a blanquecerse levemente, al igual que la piel. Las pecas de su cara se hacían así más vistosas y, a pesar de tener ya sus añitos, le daban un aspecto juvenil y risueño, que iba acompañado también de una amplia sonrisa y unos ojos azules chispeantes, alegres de ver a su hijo con su mujer. Sonriente les preguntó: -¿Qué habéis venido a hacer aquí? Espero que sea una visita a un padre ocupado jejejeje-

Hermione, lamentando aguarle la felicidad, le comentó brevemente: -Señor Weasley, Harry Potter ha escapado y quiere venganza. No le importa el precio, sólo le importa meternos a todos en Azkaban o incluso matarnos. Es realmente poderoso, por lo que he creído conveniente comentarle a usted la necesidad de que cada uno de los que en su día urdimos el plan tengamos una pequeña patrulla de aurores protegiéndonos. La excusa ya está elaborada y, en mi opinión, es perfecta. Esta es la excusa: Harry Potter quiere matar a Ronald Weasley por haberle capturado. Además, quiere causarle el máximo dolor y también quiere asesinar a todos sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, lo que nos incluye a todos los que urdimos el plan.-

Abrumado por el torrente de información nefasta que le acababa de llegar, Arthur Weasley no pudo más que balbucear incoherentemente, hasta que consiguió relajarse. Tratando de saber más sobre lo ocurrido, preguntó: -¿Pero cómo es que se ha fugado¿No estaba acaso en la prisión de mayor seguridad, en la celda también de mayor seguridad construida específicamente para él¿Alguien lo ha liberado?-

Ronald creyó necesario intervenir, pues él había sido quien presenció los hechos. –Papá, fue realmente extraño. Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini habían recibido la orden de exterminarlo. Cuando yo llegué para ver el cuerpo muerto de Potter, me encontré una escena que no voy a olvidar. Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini se encontraban acurrucados contra la pared, pidiendo clemencia desaforadamente, mientras que Harry levantaba una mano con una bola que vibraba de poder. En cuanto me vio, comencé a lanzarle hechizos, algunos de los cuales le impactaron. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando Harry cogió y se desapareció, en medio de Azkaban. Antes de eso juró juzgar a toda la humanidad, incluyéndonos a nosotros.-

-Bien, comprendo.-Dijo el señor Weasley. Tocando un botón de su mesa gritó con voz imperiosa a un micrófono que tenía al lado: -¡Draco Malfoy, acuda al despacho del director. Que alguien haga venir igualmente a mi despacho a Blaise Zabini, que se encuentra en Azkaban!-

Tras esperar media hora ambas personas se presentaron en el despacho del ministro de magia, junto con Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger. Tanto Draco como Blaise se veían pálidos y temblorosos, con la varita en la mano en todo momento. El señor Weasley comenzó: -Muy bien, infefable Malfoy y auror Zabini. Han llegado a mí rumores de que Harry Potter, el convicto más peligroso, ha escapado de la celda mientras ustedes se encontraban en ella, realizándole un interrogatorio. El señor Weasley los ha encontrado a ambos en el suelo, aterrados, suplicando clemencia a Potter, quien se disponía a asesinarlos a ambos. ¿Qué ha pasado en Azkaban?-

Draco tomó la palabra. –No hay mucho que decir señor. Estábamos ambos realizándole el interrogatorio cuando, en un momento dado, paró con la mano una de las maldiciones que le enviamos, un expelliarmus. Una luz cegadora se creó en la habitación, y lo siguiente que vimos fue un Harry Potter que emanaba poder por los cuatro costados. Es más, el poder era casi tangible. Muchísimo más poder que Albus Dumbledore en sus mejores tiempos y que, por lo que he oído, El señor Oscuro (N/A: Creo que los mortífagos dicen así a Lord Voldemort) en su juventud. Habló sobre que había traído el juicio a la Tierra, y que iba a juzgar a todo ser humano. Comentó que nosotros seríamos los primeros. Después de eso comenzó a formar una bola de poder en una mano y se disponía a lanzarla, cuando el señor Weasley hizo su aparición en escena, cosa que agradezco encarecidamente, pues si no hubiese aparecido estaríamos muertos ambos.-

Blaise no tuvo más que asentir con la cabeza, corroborando todo lo dicho por su compañero Slytherin. Tan sólo hizo un pequeño matiz.-Me gustaría comentar también que, los ojos de Potter, no parecían normales. Durante un momento fueron plateados como la luna, y luego se volvieron verdes. Pero no un verde común, era un verde que, por su intensidad, podía pasar por amarillo chillón perfectamente. Cuando le miré fijamente a los ojos, parecía que tenía dentro como… como un fuego que habitaba interiormente. No soy capaz de dar ningún detalle más.-

EL señor Weasley asintió gravemente, dándose cuenta de la envergadura del problema que tenían entre manos. Suspirando fuertemente, decidió dirigirse a Ron, su hijo. –Ron, como ministro de magia te ordeno que asignes una patrulla de los mejores aurores a cada uno de tus familiares y amigos más cercanos. Además, te ordeno que le asignes también una patrulla tanto a Malfoy como a Zabini¿entendido? Como padre sólo te pido una cosa, cuídate. Estoy seguro de que os habréis dado cuenta de que vienen tiempos difíciles, y lo mejor que podemos hacer es estar preparados para ello. He oído también rumores de que un grupo de encapuchados ha sido visto por el norte, atacando una casa de campo. Sólo faltaría que "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" volviese…-

* * *

Harry Potter se apareció a lo lejos, en un oscuro callejón del Londres muggle donde nadie lo descubrió. "Bueno, ya he conseguido escapar… Ahora sólo me queda descansar… durante por lo menos cinco años… luego mi venganza será llevada a cabo… No hay prisa… Ya pagarán… Que vivan con el miedo en el cuerpo…". Tras soltar una carcajada escalofriante, Harry Potter, el convicto más peligroso de la tierra para algunos, desapareció... 

………_.Cinco años después………_

David Wallace caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres. Estaba pletórico. Hacía apenas un mes que había acabado la carrera de auror, y ya había comenzado a trabajar para el ministerio. Sus excelentes calificaciones tanto en exámenes prácticos como teóricos hicieron que, en lo que llevaba trabajando, le hubieran ascendido dos veces. Es más, el jefe de aurores Weasley parecía que simpatizaba con él… Mejor, así podría acabar siendo su hombre de confianza, y entonces… Estando sumido en tales pensamientos, David esbozó una cruel sonrisa que, a fuerza de repetirla, se asemejaba a un gesto de felicidad en su duro rostro. Todavía no tenía intención de llevar a cabo su venganza, ni podía. Debía disfrutar de la situación actual.

David era un hombre que acababa de terminar la carrera de auror haría un mes. Rondaría apenas los 32, aunque su rostro, normalmente con un gesto de seriedad y gravedad anormal para alguien de su edad, hacía que pareciese mucho mayor. Tenía el pelo marrón como la miel, y ojos azules. Era algo más alto de lo normal, y de complexión fuerte y robusta. Su duro gesto y severa mirada solían acobardar a la gente, pero todos aquellos que llegaban a conocerlo más a fondo sabían de su dulzura y amabilidad, a pesar de sus arrebatos de mal humor y sus pesadillas nocturnas... Como solía tener mucho tiempo libre, lo había dedicado a estar con su familia y a hacer deporte. Más concretamente se especializó en artes marciales, como kárate y aikido, y estilos de lucha diferentes, así como en disparar con diferentes tipos de armas de fuego. Vamos, un tío totalmente mazado, pero sin dar asco

Se podría decir que David era un marido modelo. Aun estando casado con una mujer muggle y al mismo tiempo trabajar (y antes estudiar), cuidaba de sus hijas, hacía las tareas de casa, trabajaba doble jornada intensiva y sacaba adelante a la familia gestionando los diferentes tipos de negocios. Su mujer, Angela, estaba realmente intrigada por como era capaz de realizar todo al mismo tiempo sin estar cansado ni agobiado.

Lo que realmente ocurría, y nadie sabía, era que David poseía la fuerza de la venganza. El odio hacia aquellas personas que en su día le traicionaron todavía le recomía el alma, sin dejarle poder dormir muchas noches seguidas, en las cuales se levantaba gritando aterrado reviviendo viejos recuerdos de Azkaban. Su mujer se olía que algo horroroso debió de ocurrirle en el pasado, aunque no comprendía que podía haberle sucedido. Ella no conocía mucho sobre el pasado de David, puesto que no hablaba con él sobre ese tipo de cosas, ya que le producía un horroroso mal humor, pero sí sabía que algo terrible le pasó.

Esa noche David llegó mucho más alegre que de costumbre a casa. Al parecer lo habían ascendido de nuevo. Cada vez le quedaba más cerca el puesto de jefe de aurores o, como mínimo, subjefe de aurores. Y ella sabía que se lo merecía, puesto que en toda su vida de secretaria del jefe de aurores nunca había visto un auror tan hábil como él.

Después de comunicarle la noticia a Angela y a sus hijas y de que éstas se fueran a la cama, David se quedó mirando sonriente a su mujer. Estaba feliz, ella lo sabía, y deseaba tanto como él dar rienda suelta a esa felicidad. Esta vez sonriendo lascivamente, él se acercó, la cogió en sus fuertes brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde tendrían una noche de placer. (N/A: Angela no pesa mucho, posee una figura curveada y esbelta que hace perder la cabeza a muchos hombres, aunque ella sólo pertenezca a uno ).

* * *

AVISO, PARA EL QUE NO QUIERA LEERLO Y PARA EL QUE TENGA MENOS DE…. NO SÉ, 16 O 17 AÑOS, QUE SE ABSTENGA DE LEER DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE. PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE TIENE UNA ESCENA ALGO BASTANTE LEMMON. ASÍ QUE YA SABEN, LOS QUE NO DEBAN O QUIERAN, ABSTÉNGANSE.

* * *

Durante el camino ya habían comenzado a juntar sus labios sensualmente, jugueteando tiernamente con sus lenguas. Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, que David empujó de una patada, dejó a Ángela en la cama, mientras él comenzaba a desabrocharse lentamente la camiseta. Mostrando su desnudo y casi divino torso lleno de abdominales, se acercó hasta ella, la cual también se había quitado la camiseta, mostrando unos abultados y generosos senos. 

Suavemente, él comenzó a acariciarle la piel con los labios. Pasando por sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, sus senos, su ombligo… Su piel se erizó de placer cuando David pasó su mano por lugares que ni ella había probado a tocar, sin saber que ésa iba a ser la reacción.

Después de eso Ángela ya había comenzado a suspirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió, una mirada ávida de placer podía verse reflejada en ellos. Rápidamente, ella se abalanzó sobre él, acariciando todo su cuerpo tanto con sus manos como con su boca, haciendo que una serie de gemidos acortados saliesen de la boca de David. Decidiendo ir más allá que su esposo, le desabrochó el cinturón fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que le bajaba los pantalones con la otra mano.

La virilidad de David fue en ese momento claramente notable. Igual de maravillada que la primera noche que pasaron juntos, Ángela se quedó un momento parada, observándolo, casi adorándolo. Entonces comenzó el verdadero desenfreno. Asiéndolo con una mano, ella comenzó a masajearlo mientras que David no paraba de suspirar entrecortadamente.

Antes de que ocurriese algo indeseado, David le sujetó las dos manos y la levantó, poniéndola sentada en el borde de la cama. Poseído por el demonio de la lujuria y el placer, David le arrancó toda la ropa que le quedaba a su mujer, quedando ambos en la desnudez. No hacían falta palabras, no hacían falta besos. Ambos sabían lo que querían, y estaban dispuestos a obtenerlo del otro. Placer.

Como desaforados se lanzaron los dos el uno sobre el otro, besando y acariciando los rincones más recónditos de la otra persona, arrancándole gemidos de verdadero placer. Y todo acabó cuando, finalmente, se desearon su amor. Uniéndose en uno sólo, ambas personas alcanzaron definitivamente el clímax, cayendo exhaustas en la cama, durmiendo al instante…

Mañana sería un nuevo día…

**REVIEWS**

**ala, de ahora en adelante los contestaré al final.**

**Muchas gracias por tu review llaelien. El porqué lo hicieron será desvelado más adelante... nnU ¡¡Qué misterio!! jejeje**

**y eso, espero que la escena de lemmon no le ofenda a nadie… Es la primera que escribo, así que quizá es un poco … no sé… bruta, poco sensible, algo pervertida… tengo perfeccionar todavía mucho mi escritura y mi estilo… Pero que sepáis que no soy un viejo pervertido :-D**

**¡¡Venga, un saludo y a pasarlo bien!!**

**Sandokan**

**¡Ah por cierto, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo:-)**

**cada vez me voy superando, ahora casi llego a 4000 :-) **


	6. Seducción y sorpresa

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo he modificado algunos de los personajes ya creados por JK Rowling.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I only have modified some characters. Everything has been created by JK Rowling.

Tengo que comentar una cosilla del capítulo pasado. Me he equivocado a la hora de poner la edad de David, no es 32, sino 33 años. Tenía 28 cuando escapó de la prisión, y si pasan 5 años, por lógica tiene que tener 33. ¿no? Ala, ya está, sólo era eso.

He vuelto con un capítulo largo de narices, al menos para mí jojojojoj. Siento haber estado algo de tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que necesitaba replantearme todo. Ahora creo que bueno, más o menos está todo bien organizado, así que todo está en orden :-D

Bueno, dejo de daros la chapada y ala, a leer y a disfrutar (espero)

" " → pensamientos

capítulo anterior…

_Mañana sería un nuevo día…_

David se levantó temprano. A su lado descansaba su mujer, aún sin haberse recuperado de la sesión de ayer. Su pelo caía en cascada, mezclándose y confundiéndose con las sábanas, de su mismo color. Una imagen realmente bella que, de no ser porque tenía que ir a trabajar, contemplaría durante más tiempo… Sin hacer ruido se dirigió al cuarto de baño, donde se aseó y se vistió. Después fue hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Era sorprendente el silencio que reinaba en la casa… Las seis de la mañana y nadie estaba despierto… Lentamente desayunó y se dispuso a salir de su casa, cuando una llamada por red floo le alertó. Era Ronald Weasley.

-¡David, necesitamos ayuda! Un grupo de antiguos mortífagos está atacando mi casa y apenas estamos cuatro aurores, mi mujer, mis hijos y yo. ¡Ven a ayudarnos ahora mismo!- Sorprendido por las noticias que le contaba su jefe de aurores, se demoró un pequeño rato escribiendo una nota con lo que le había dicho y se adentró en la chimenea, apareciendo en la casa de los Weasley. Por la decoración y las paredes, dedujo que no podía tratarse de la antigua Madriguera, pues la actual vivienda era indudablemente más lujosa y más nueva. Infinidad de cuadros colgaban de la pared. En ellos se podía ver a la pareja con sus hijos, con su familia al completo, con sus diferentes compañeros… Y fotos de sus años escolares en Hogwarts. Sorprendentemente, en ninguna de esas fotos aparecía Harry Potter. Parecía que todas habían sido conveniente recortadas o modificadas para que no se notase su presencia en las diferentes fotografías.

Hermione Granger, la mujer de Ronald Weasley se encontraba delante de él, apoyada en la puerta. Debía de saber que alguien vendría a echarles una mano con los mortífagos, pero parecía igualmente sorprendida por algo. David supuso que sería por la sorpresa de ver a tan hermoso y bien formado auror. Conteniendo una sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Hola Sra. Weasley, había oído hablar de usted pero, sinceramente, créame que lo que se dice por ahí no tiene ni comparación con la realidad. Es usted bastante más hermosa de lo que pensé. Soy la persona que su marido solicitó, el auror David Wallace. Dígame donde se encuentran los aurores y los mortífagos. No me hace mucha gracia que su marido pueda morir defendiéndola a usted.- Dijo David. "En realidad me apetecería matarlo yo pero bueno"- pensó al mismo tiempo.

Sin poder evitar sonrojarse levemente ante los cumplidos de David, le respondió entrecortadamente: -Estoy seguro de que eso se lo dirá a todas las mujeres que se crucen por su camino señor Wallace, ¿o me equivoco? Por cierto, le agradecería que me llamara Hermione. Sra. Granger me hace parecer más vieja, y apenas tengo 32 años… Los aurores y mi marido se han dirigido hacia la puerta principal, que se encuentra exactamente dos habitaciones después de ésta. Una explosión nos ha despertado a ambos hará unos diez minutos. Creemos que se trata de un grupo de mortífagos, aunque no puedo negar la posibilidad de que haya sido Harry Potter…- Dijo, escalofriándose ante esto último.

-¿Harry Potter? Por lo que oí tenía intención de matarles y que por ello les habían asignado permanentemente a todos los familiares y amigos de mi jefe de aurores una patrulla de dos miembros de este mismo cuerpo de seguridad (aurores) por persona. No se preocupe, si fuese él lo tendría crudo para asesinarme. No soy un hueso duro de roer señorita.- Y, tras sonreír como sólo él sabía hacerlo, se dirigió a la puerta principal, dejando a una Hermione Weasley totalmente sorprendida y atontada con lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando David llegó a la puerta principal no le sorprendió el panorama que vio. Tres aurores y Ronald Weasley luchaban encarnizadamente contra un grupo de 9 mortífagos, habiéndose ayudado de una mesa para formar un pequeño escudo. Al parecer un miembro de los guardaespaldas había sido eliminado, más concretamente con la maldición "Avada Kedabra". El resto de los supervivientes se había atrincherado en la otra esquina de la salida, por lo que a David le quedaba un largo camino hasta llegar a ellos, sin contar con que todos los mortífagos se encontraban en medio… Decidiendo lucirse para ver si el jede de aurores le volvía a ascender, decidió acabar con todos el solito.

Sin soltar su varita, convocó un complejo y duro escudo a su alrededor y comenzó a correr en dirección a los mortífagos, al mismo tiempo que atacaba con maldiciones como "Desmaius", "incarceros" e "impedimentas". Si ya de por sí era difícil acertarle debido a su velocidad y excelentes reflejos, el escudo resultó ser una especie de espejo que reflejaba todos los hechizos que le eran lanzados, cosa que comprobaron rápidamente los mortífagos. En menos de un minuto David Wallace había acabado con la amenaza, dejando tanto a los mortífagos como a los aurores totalmente incrédulos.

Ronald Weasley salió de su improvisada empalizada y, balbuceante, se dirigió a David:-David amigo, eres inhumano. Había oído hablar de tu pericia en el combate y había visto alguna simulación que realizaste, pero nunca había tenido el placer de verte luchar en el campo de batalla, eres magnífico.- Los otros aurores no pudieron más que corroborar lo dicho por su jefe. –No sé en que desembocará todo, pero no me sorprendería nada que te ganases otro ascenso que, como no, es siempre merecido. Es más, creo que no necesito pensarlo mucho. Viendo como uno de nuestros guardaespaldas ha sido asesinado, te voy a proponer que ocupes tú su puesto. Como sabrás, tienes gran cantidad de ventajas, como pueden ser el aumento de sueldo, mayores vacaciones… Pero de todas maneras, para que veas lo mucho que te valoro, te voy a dar tiempo para que lo pienses. No quiero que te sientas presionado amigo. De todas maneras, ¿te apetecería quedarte a tomar un aperitivo? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti-

La palabra "amigo" causó gran dolor en David Wallace, quien trató de controlar lo máximo posible su instinto asesino: "¡¡Ronald Weasley, el hombre que me traicionó, me está volviendo a llamar amigo!!". Haciendo gala de un perfecto autocontrol, refrenó su sed de sangre sin mostrar el más leve gesto en la cara, simplemente afirmando en señal de que había oído lo que su jefe le había dicho y aceptando la invitación de tomar un ligero aperitivo.

Y así los tres aurores, junto con Ron, Hermione y él, se dirigieron al salón, donde un elfo doméstico les había servido una serie de pastas de calidad exquisita. David se sorprendió del estilo de vida que llevaban todos los Weasleys. Rodeados de lujo, de riquezas, de exquisiteces… Como había cambiado la realidad desde que él fue encarcelado.

En cuanto se sentaron todas las personas, David decidió excusarse para ir al baño, oportunidad que aprovecharía para observar y tantear, sin que nadie lo notase, las defensas de la casa y trazar mentalmente un pequeño plano de ella. Quizá algún día tendría que entrar en ella por la fuerza y con intenciones no amigables, por lo que debía saber a qué se atenía. Andando despreocupadamente por la casa, sin saber exactamente donde estaba el baño, fue recorriéndola, observando todos los detalles, etc. Como había visto antes, estaba claro que actualmente los Weasleys tenían mucho más dinero y eran, al mismo tiempo, más derrochadores. Fastuosos candelabros de oro estaban colgados por todas las paredes por las que pasaba, cuya única función era la de adornar, pues no iluminaban gran cosa. Curiosamente observó uno que parecía estar girado. Cualquiera diría que estaba mal colocado y, con toda su buena intención, decidió colocarlo correctamente. Justo antes de que tocase el candelabro apareció Hermione por un pasillo lateral, gritando su nombre. Rápidamente se acercó hasta él.

-¿Qué hacías David? Creí que te habías perdido.- le contestó algo sofocada por la pequeña carrera, a lo que él respondió: -Bueno sí, en realidad no sabía muy bien por donde andaba. Vi este candelabro torcido y bueno, decidí colocarlo correctamente cuando justo tú llegaste.-

Hermione, tratando de disimular, omitió el tema contestándole: - Bueno, pues si estás perdido… siempre puedo hacerte de guía por esta casa, por si más adelante decides quedarte con nosotros a trabajar, ya que se me ha muerto uno de mis guardaespaldas…-

David, sorprendido por el tono que había tomado la conversación, decidió contestar con el tono más indiferente posible, pues no quería serle infiel a su esposa de ninguna manera, así que el coqueteo con Hermione Granger debería, como mínimo, esperar un rato bastante largo: -Si, no estaría mal.- Y comenzó a andar, siendo seguido por la mujer, quien le guió por toda la casa alegremente.

Tras esa breve visita guiada, David se tuvo que marchar, argumentando que debía reunirse con su mujer para hablar sobre la oferta de trabajo, por lo que se desapareció de la mansión de los Weasleys para aparecerse al lado del ministerio de magia, donde encontró a su querida esposa. Tras comunicarle la noticia, ésta se alegró mucho y no le puso ningún inconveniente en irse a trabajar como guardaespaldas del jefe de aurores y su mujer. Según ella, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que la gente notase su calidad y no debía de desperdiciarla para nada. Además, ya tendrían oportunidad de verse y, si se terciase, conocer a la mujer del jefe de aurores. Así se podrían ver más a menudo sin problemas.

Después de charlar con su mujer, a David no le quedó ninguna duda de que debía coger ese trabajo. Aparte de que así lograba ascender más puestos de trabajo, algo que realmente no le importaba, así conseguiría estar más cerca de dos traidores y, si se pudiese, comenzaría su venganza. Al salir del ministerio, David no pudo evitar que una sonora carcajada saliese de su boca. Se avecinaban tiempos buenos… Seguidamente, se apareció delante de la mansión Weasley para comunicarles la noticia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un ruido la despertó. No sabía donde estaba. Oscuridad… Llevó sus manos hacia delante para encontrarse con una sólida madera. Angustia… Tanteando palpó la parte superior y la inferior, dándose cuenta de que estaba encerrada. Pánico… Con todas sus fuerzas, trató de empujar la madera, sin conseguir nada. Sólo un pequeño canal la comunicaba con la superficie, por el que entraba aire y el sonido de voces. No sabía que decían, no podía pararse a escuchar. Tenía que salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. El miedo comenzó a traspasar cada poro de su piel… Relajación… Recorrió la superficie de su celda. ¿Un ataúd? ¿Dónde la habían metido? Qué había pasado? Trató de recordar… Conversaciones, descubrimientos… Todo tenía sentido hasta el final. Él la había llamado ¿Quién era él?… ¿Y luego?... Nada… Cuanto más pensaba, sólo podía pensar en una cosa….él….

El ruido se hizo más intenso y más cercano. Parecía que, fuese lo que fuese, iba acercándose. Hasta que tocó. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo y expectación al mismo tiempo. Decidida a anticiparse a lo que fuera, empujó con todas sus fuerzas otra vez la madera. El resultado la sorprendió a ella misma. Prácticamente saltó como un resorte de su pequeña pero angustiosa prisión. El contraste de luz y oscuridad la cegó y sólo pudo vislumbrar una silueta grande, fornida y coja. Tendría más o menos su altura, pero no podría concretar más, la luz le cegaba aún.

Sólo sintió que se desmayaba al escuchar estas palabras: - Bienvenida, soy Alastor Moody, líder de la resistencia en un lugar alejado de la mano de Dios. Ya eres la número mil. Es hora de volver al infierno…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tanto el jefe de aurores Ronald Weasley como su mujer Hermione Granger se tomaron alegremente la decisión. El uno porque pensaba que, con un auror tan poderoso estaría seguro, y la otra porque tenía al auror más... "tremendo" trabajando como su guardaespaldas, viviendo con él cada día.

Durante las dos próximas semanas, David se las pasó protegiendo a los señores Weasley de todos los ataques mortífagos que se produjesen, los cuales habían incrementado drásticamente en los últimos meses. El auror se asqueaba por la indiferencia que su jefe, Ronald Weasley, mostraba ante todos los ataques. Siempre que uno se producía, no hacía más que enviar una patrulla de aurores inexpertos y jóvenes a defender a los atacados que, si bien acababa reduciendo a los mortífagos, hacía que muchos aurores muriesen en actos de servicio.

Y, no sabía porqué, pero una mañana de un miércoles, habiendo pasado ya varios meses desde que fue contratado como guardaespaldas, sintió un extraño presentimiento. No tenía ni idea de que era lo que le pasaba, pero en el interior de David Wallace un miedo irracional se había instalado, sin saber su causa.

Tratando de quitarse esa incómoda sensación, entró en la cocina, donde se encontró con Ron y Hermione Weasley desayunando. Saludando brevemente, se sentó y desayunó, dándole vueltas todavía al presentimiento. Para disipar toda duda, decidió preguntarle al jefe de aurores por alguna novedad, a lo que él respondió:

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, un ataque a muggles, delante de un colegio muggle además. Ésta vez debían de ser pocos mortífagos, por lo que he enviado a los demás guardaespaldas para que hagan algo, ahorita mismo. Además, esta vez ha vuelto a ser un ataque a gente muggle, a una mujer y dos hijas si no me equivoco. Nada importante, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

Y entonces Harry comprendió el porqué de su malestar. Hoy era el día que Angela se había cogido libre en el trabajo. Hoy era el día en el que sus dos hijas de cinco años comenzaban la escuela en el "St George School". Tanto Harry como Ángela habían decidido llevarlas a una escuela muggle hasta que Hogwarts les enviase la carta. Pero no, debía ser demasiada coincidencia, no podían ser ellas. Todavía estarían en casa, así que no pasaría nada. Queriendo quitarse el mal presentimiento le preguntó: -¿Qué hora es?-

-¿mmm… hora? Pues son las 7:55, ¿por?- le respondió Hermione..

En respuesta David no pudo más que abrir la boca y cerrarla, palideciendo por momentos. Reflejando en su voz una angustia que pocas veces había sentido, le dijo a Ron: -Ron, tengo que irme. Son mis hijas y mi mujer.- Y, antes de que él pudiese contestar, se desapareció.

El ataque ya se había llevado a cabo y la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse alrededor de los que estaban en el suelo. Observando el terreno, vislumbró los cuerpos de los tres aurores, muertos. No parecía que hubiese sido un pequeño grupo de mortífagos...

El llanto de una niña le sacó de sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito. Corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello, David salió gritando el nombre de su mujer totalmente desesperado. Y la encontró. Tirada en el suelo, con su melena desparramada y desaliñada, con rastros de sangre en ella. Su mano aún sostenía la varita fuertemente, con la que había defendido a sus hijas. Hasta la muerte… Su rostro parecía crispado de dolor al haber recibido la última maldición y al mismo tiempo parecía contener una gran sorpresa. Parecía que un mortífago la había rematado desde atrás, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, sin darle tiempo a protegerse… Por otra parte, sus hijas… La incomprensión podía verse reflejada en su mirada. El ver a su madre inclinarse de dolor ante una maldición y después recibir cuatro más y desplomarse en el suelo… No sabían que pasaba, sólo se acercaron a su madre, llamándola, sin obtener resultado, antes de caer muertas por múltiples hechizos.

Sollozando, David cogió el cuerpo de su difunta esposa y sus hijas y, gritando su nombre, se arrodilló en el suelo, indefenso… Y allí pasó las siguientes horas, sin saber que hacer… ni que decir… Sólo una palabra ocupaba su mente… venganza… ¡¡¡VENGANZA!!!... Ya no tenía nada que perder… La incompetencia de Ronald Weasley como jefe de aurores habían liberado a la bestia que Harry llevaba dentro… nada ni nadie le impedía que llevase a cabo su venganza… Su mujer muerta… sus hijas muertas… Nada le quedaba en este mundo… Sólo una fuerza interior le guiaba… La fuerza de la venganza… Ya valía de tanta inocencia y misterio… David Wallace volvería a convertirse en Harry Potter… para matar…

Decidió desaparecer… durante un momento no estaría disponible. Renunciaría a su trabajo como auror, alegando que la muerte de su familia al completo lo había destrozado emocionalmente y, así, comenzaría su maquinación diabólica. Nadie sabría lo ocurrido. Apareciéndose en su casa, comenzó a escribir una carta, diciendo así:

_Estimado señor Weasley:_

_Me habría gustado escribirle una carta en otras circunstancias, pero la situación lo requiere._

_Lamento comunicarle mediante esta carta el fallecimiento de mi esposa y mis hijas. El ataque de hoy ha resultado tener como objetivo una mujer muggle con sus dos hijas, las mías. Destrozado emocionalmente como estoy, no veo otra alternativa que suspender ilimitadamente mi empleo de auror, tanto como guardaespaldas como auror en sí. No trate de buscarme, pues si no quiero que me encuentre nadie, nadie me encontrará._

_Un saludo a usted y a su mujer_

_David Wallace_

Ya que estaba, escribió además "su lista". Una lista en la que apuntaría el nombre de cada persona que le hubiese causado perjuicio, jurando vengarse de ella. De esta manera escribió los siguientes nombres:

Albus Dumbledore

Ronald Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Hermione Granger

Sres. Weasley

Remus Lupin

¿Fred y George?

Percy Weasley

¿Bill y Charlie?

Voldemort

Mortífagos

Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini

Y así realizó una lista con todas aquellas personas de las que, de alguna manera u otra, se vengaría… Sí… de eso estaba seguro…

-------------------------------------------un mes después--------------------------------------------

David Wallace se encontraba tranquilamente en su casa, leyendo gustoso un libro, "El Conde de Montecristo", cuando una lechuza aterrizó en su ventana, con una carta. Molesto por la posibilidad de que fuese de Ronald Weasley o de alguien por el estilo, descubrió que se trataba de Hermione Granger. Parecía que ella aún no se había olvidado de él y, por lo que ponía, le proponía quedar para estar con él, puesto que le echaba de menos, etc.

Sorprendido por esta carta, David decidió contestar afirmativamente, pero con la condición de que nadie les siguiese, pues no quería andar dando explicaciones a nadie de su desaparición, ni que lo agobiasen con volver al trabajo…

Después de que él le enviará la respuesta y que ella se la contestara, quedaron en un discreto callejón situado entre el Knockturn y el Diagón, el callejón Wailan (N/A: Sé que no existe, pero en este fic sí ), en una semana. David no podía estar más alegre. Parecía que todo se desarrollaba según lo esperado… Dentro de poco todo comenzaría, y nadie podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione no podía estar más alegre. ¡David había aceptado la cita! "Sabía que no debía contárselo a nadie, porque por lo contrario él se acabaría enterando y adiós al impresionante auror… Y claro, no quería perder un hombre así… Llevaba sin sentir algo así desde haría unos seis años… desde que perdió el interés por Ron… sus caricias no parecían complacerle lo mismo que al principio… Naturalmente que ella se prestaba gustosa a todo lo que su marido quisiese hacer… pero ya no parecía sentir nada al hacer el amor con él… además, más de una vez le había puesto los cuernos, que ella lo sabía. Como no iba a oírle cuando se iba con los aurores por las noches… con el ruido que hacía… Pero esta vez será diferente. Esta vez seré yo quien se vaya con otro, y él seguro que no se entera. Y si se entera, pues no me importa en absoluto. Seduciré a David y me marcharé con él, y punto."

-------------------------------------una semana después---------------------------------------------

Ese día Ron tenía que trabajar y Hermione se había excusado diciendo que se sentía mal, por lo que se quedó en casa. Tendría toda la mañana para arreglarse y después salir a su cita especial.

Apareciéndose en el callejón Diagon con una capa discreta para pasar desapercibida, se dirigió al callejón Wailan, frecuentado normalmente por amantes en busca de intimidad. Y allí le vio. David se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, fumando un cigarrillo. Su figura era totalmente inconfundible, por lo que se acercó tratando de relajarse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

David la oyó entrar en el callejón, en ese momento vacío. Haciendo como que no la había oído, se quedó apoyado contra la pared fumando un cigarrillo, hábito que había cogido recientemente. En cuanto estuvo a su altura, la miró y, con una sonrisa como la de su primer encuentro en casa de los Weasleys, la saludó y le dijo:

-Hermione, he estado aquí algo antes para poder ver lo que podíamos hacer, y he encontrado un edificio deshabitado que podría ser agradable para estar. ¿Qué te parece? Podríamos pasar allí un rato…-

Sin esperarse una proposición que ella identificó como tan directa, sólo pudo quedarse un momento parada, asimilando la información, para después asentir tontamente. David sonrió y la cogió de la mano, al tiempo que la acercó hacia sí. Hermione, creyendo que quería darle un beso, trató de juntar sus labios con los del hombre, a lo que él respondió tapándoselos con un dedo y negando, mientas decía: -Todavía no Hermione- La fingida ternura con la que se lo dijo la derritió y desde entonces se dejó llevar por David a la casa, y a donde fuera.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta David la cerró mágicamente y, sensualmente, besó a Hermione en el cuello, mientras la acercaba a una silla. Riéndose por las cosquillas que le hacía, la mujer no se dio cuenta de esto, pues se dio la vuelta y, por fin, juntó sus labios con los suyos. El hombre se separó lentamente y le susurró: -¿le has dicho a alguien que ibas a venir?- Y ella respondió: -No-

Harry decidió testear su respuesta usando legilimancia y descubrió que era verdad lo que decía. Mentalmente se rió y pensó: "¡ja! Idiota". Ahora se daría cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría, pero sería demasiado tarde como para reaccionar. Fingiendo una tosa, David se dio la vuelta y se puso en los labios un veneno que eliminaría la magia de la persona durante dos días. A él no le afectaba porque anteriormente se había tomado el antídoto, pero sus labios se habían quedado impregnados de esa letal fragancia, por lo que al entrar alguien en contacto con ella, caería bajo sus efectos. Sonriendo seductoramente, se dio la vuelta y fue a besar de nuevo a Hermione, quien echó sus brazos alrededor del musculoso cuello del joven.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en el beso, una especie de loción que se debía de haber echado David. Extrañada, le preguntó al hombre que era lo que se había echado, a lo que él sólo respondió con una frase que solía decirle a Hermione cuando todavía no lo habían traicionado… : -No pasa nada Mione, don't worry and be happy-

Y la mujer comprendió… Y echó de menos a Ron… a su Ron…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí, un grupo de gente se preparaba… pues ya había llegado la hora…. de volver…


	7. Muerte, engaño y regreso

_Dedicado a Llaelien… Que lo ha pasado mal… Espero que este capítulo la reconforte ;-D_

Bueno, no tengo mucha costumbre de contestar a los reviews, sólo quiero decir una cosa. Ha habido una persona que me ha comentado que Moody era el que había matado a la mujer e hijas de David / Harry. Me he releído la parte del asesinato, y no he logrado ver de donde os habéis podido sacar esas conclusiones… En caso de que estuviese mal redactado, aclaro que Moody no tiene nada que ver.

Ala, sin más dilación, el siguiente capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!

_Y la mujer comprendió… Y echó de menos a Ron… a su Ron… _

Hermione se despertó atada en una silla de madera, sin poder moverse. Enfrente de ella había una persona sentada. De complexión fuerte y anchos hombros, con el pelo recogido elegantemente en una coleta. El hombre parecía escribir algo que, desde la posición de Hermione, no podía ser visto. A su lado una hermosa lechuza de pelaje negro y de ojos verdes esperaba pacientemente a que éste terminase la carta. Cuando la terminó, le ató el papel a la lechuza y le ordenó que se la llevase a Ronald Weasley.

Hermione, en cuanto oyó el nombre de su marido, se aventuró a preguntar, con voz temblorosa: -¿Quién es usted y qué quiere hacer con mi marido?-

Sin darse la vuelta, Harry Potter le contestó: -¿Cómo que quién soy¿No te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió hace dos días? Bueno, esto será más divertido de lo que me imaginaba… - Riendo silenciosamente, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta, mostrándose ante Hermione. -¿No me recuerdas, Mione? Vaya, que lástima que olvides a tu amigo del alma… ¿No crees?-

Hermione no pudo hacer más que mirarle aterrada al reconocer el rostro de su captor. Él, Harry Potter, el supuesto asesino más peligroso de toda Inglaterra, el hombre que fue traicionado por sus amigos, el hombre que todos cuantos le traicionaron temían, el hombre con quien tenía pesadillas cada noche, él… Un desgarrador aullido, impregnado de terror, salió de la boca de la mujer, presa de un ataque de pánico.

-Granger, por mucho que grites nadie va a poder oírte, así que más te vale callarte, o te tendré que callar yo y créeme que no te va a gustar. Me preguntabas que iba a hacer con tu marido¿no? Como no vas a influir en nada y resulta que estoy de buen humor, te diré lo que voy a hacer con él. Le acabo de enviar una carta, en el que le menciono donde estás. Sabiendo lo impetuoso e imbécil que es, no va a dudar en venir ni un minuto y, en aproximadamente una hora como mucho, cuando le llegue la carta, se aparecerá aquí. Supongo que no avisará a nadie de a donde va y sólo se irá con los aurores que tiene de guardaespaldas. Unos incompetentes comparados conmigo por cierto.

Quizá pienses que soy un asesino y que estoy realmente loco. No sabría que decirte. Pasar once años injustamente en Azkaban ya sabes, trastoca un poco el cerebro, así que quizá esté algo demente. No te lo voy a negar. Pero antes de que ocurra nada, que sepas que no lo hago por el mero placer de matar, sino por justicia. Todos los que realmente os merecéis estar en esa prisión vais a acabar vuestros días o en ella… o muertos. Lo más probable es que acabéis todos muertos, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Ya sabes, quien siembra vientos recoge tempestades…-

Bueno, tienes una hora de vida aproximadamente pero, para dejarlo todo preparado, te voy a llevar a la entrada, que es por donde vendrá Ron.- Y, levantando una mano, la elevó y la llevó a la entrada, donde se quedaron esperando la llegada del jefe de aurores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pasados unos treinta minutos Ron no había hecho todavía acto de presencia y faltaba un cuarto de hora, según sus predicciones. Aburrido, sacó un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y comenzó a juguetear con él, lanzándolo al aire y cogiéndolo, haciéndolo levitar… Hasta que Hermione le habló.

-Harry, sé que nos vas a odiar a todos de por vida y que, por lo menos a mí, me vas a matar… -

-En efecto Granger, sigues siendo igual de lista que en el colegio.- Le cortó Harry

-Bueno, lo que quería que supieras era que no te engañé durante nuestra amistad. Yo, a diferencia de Ron y el resto, te amaba. Como amigo y como hermano. Pero Ron y los demás nunca lo habían hecho y estaban decididos a traicionarte. Fui controlada con el imperius, obligándome a no decirte la verdad, todo lo que ocurría. Después de que todo ocurriera, me resigné a la realidad. Por mucho que intentase salvarte, que estate seguro de que lo intenté, no iba a conseguir nada. Me casé con Ron para convencerlo de que te dejara libre, para nada más. Sé que te resultará difícil de creer, te entiendo, pero por favor, te lo suplico¡créeme! Por nuestra antigua amistad… y amor…-

Harry nunca se había planteado la situación de ese modo, y la conversación de su antigua mejor amiga le tocó muy profundo. Habiendo recibido tanto odio y dolor, el no tan joven Potter sentía que necesitaba confiar en alguien y, por muy insensible que fuera, no podía continuar con esa soledad… Olvidándose de chequear si decía la verdad con legilimencia, se encontró liberando a Hermione, quien se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer.

Y, justo en ese instante, por coincidencia, entró Ron por la puerta. Reaccionando rápidamente, Harry levantó una barrera de cristal irrompible que rodeó tanto a Hermione como a él, aislándolos a ambos del jefe de aurores y, como él había previsto, el grupillo de guardaespaldas.

Pero no todo salió como Harry lo tenía pensado. Lo que quería era decirle a Ron que su tiempo había acabado y que todos iban a morir y después asesinar a Hermione. Pero el nuevo giro de la situación lo había dejado desconcertado. Ron, observando la situación, se lanzó como un desaforado contra la barrera, golpeándola con los hombros, a puñetazos… pero sin conseguir nada, tan sólo bramando: -¡Potter, grandísimo hijo de puta, pagarás por tus crímenes¡Te mataré con mis propias manos si hace falta!- Intentando tranquilizarse, Ronald Weasley encaró a Harry y, desde el otro lado de la barrera, le dijo: -Bien Potter, qué es lo que quieres, maldito asesino. No me obligues a enfrentarme a ti, sabes que de todos los duelos que tuvimos no has salido bien parado de ninguno de ellos.-

Comprendiendo que la intención de Ron era provocarlo para que bajara las barreras, Harry hizo caso omiso a sus pullas y le respondió con sorna: -Ahora mismo no estás en posición de elegir nada. Quería comunicarte que tu esposa y yo nos vamos, te dejamos sólo, sin una mujer. Bueno, podrás otras mujeres por ahí, pero no a tu querida "Hermi"-

Cuando Harry se disponía a desaparecerse, un brillo reflejado en su propia barrera hizo que, gracias a sus reflejos de quiddicht, esquivase una estocada que iba dirigida a su pulmón derecho, recibiendo sólo un corte en el brazo derecho.

Comprendiendo la situación real y que todo lo dicho por Hermione era un engaño, sólo logró articular un rugido de ira desde lo más profundo de su ser que se asemejaba al de un león, antes de pasar a la acción. Por lo menos le daría una muerte rápida, aunque dolorosa.

Sin dificultad, esquivó un segundo ataque de Hermione y le agarró el brazo que sostenía el puñal. Sin poder utilizar una mano, trató de golpearle en la entrepierna pero Harry lo paró y lo agarró con la otra mano.

Para entonces ella ya había lanzado un puñetazo que impactó en el rostro del hombre, quien lo recibió sin inmutarse. Entonces, haciendo gala de una fuerza sobrehumana, le propinó él un solo puñetazo en el pecho, que la envió contra la pared más cercana. Dándose cuenta de su inferioridad clara y encontrándose desesperada, Hermione le lanzó el puñal mientras volaba hacia la pared, pero Harry sólo tuvo que esquivarlo.

Despacio, se acercó hasta la mujer, que se encontraba en el suelo, indefensa, y con una voz de ultratumba le dijo:

-Tú. Te había dado la oportunidad de vivir, pero la desaprovechaste de una manera de lo más estúpida. Creí que te habría quedado claro que no tenías nada que hacer contra mí. Ahora recibirás lo que te mereces.- Y, girando la cabeza hacia Ronald Weasley, le gritó: -¡¡Observa lo que va a ocurrir, puto pelirrojo traidor, porque es lo que os ocurrirá a todos y cada uno de vosotros que me traicionasteis!!-

Entonces Harry Potter demostró porque era el único con el poder de derrotar al señor oscuro. Cogió a Hermione, quien por desgracia se encontraba consciente, con la mano izquierda del cuello y la elevó a la altura de su cabeza. Alzó la derecha y un montón de chispas rojas como el fuego comenzaron a aparecer, irradiando un poder divino desconocido hasta entonces, cuya mera visión cegó momentáneamente a todas las personas en la sala.

QUIZÁ A ALGUIEN LE PUEDE PARECER ALGO SANGRIENTO, ASÍ QUE SI QUIERE QUE SE LO SALTE…

Entonces, echó la mano hacia atrás y la pegó contra el rostro de Hermione, quien trataba de parar su muerte de cualquier manera. Cuando Harry acercó su mano al rostro de Hermione, la mujer puso sus brazos delante de la mano, intentando desviar la mano que desprendía una peligrosa luz roja. Después de sonar un ruido parecido al de un petardo, los brazos de Hermione fueron separados de su cuerpo violentamente, brutalmente. Ya nada ni nadie podía evitar que la mano del niño-que-vivió alcanzase su objetivo, el cráneo de Hermione.

La visión de esto horrorizó a Ronald Weasley, quien comenzó a echar espuma por la boca a la vez que gritaba como un poseso el nombre de Hermione, su amada, intentando convencerse de que todo era un mal sueño y de que Hermione se iba a salvar. Los aurores, por su parte, trataban de deshacer la barrera inútilmente, intentando evitar lo inevitable…

Harry finalmente alcanzó con su mano la frente de Hermione, quien había dejado de gritar como una loca, incapaz de defenderse. La luz roja se hizo más intensa y comenzó a brillar en la cabeza de Hermione, que ya había dejado de luchar y estaba sostenida en el aire, sujeta por la otra mano de Harry. Sonriendo maníacamente, Harry miró burlonamente a Ron y chillando le dijo: -¡Observa como muere tu mujer, traidor¡De ahora en adelante verás como muere cada uno de los que me traicionaron. Pagarás por lo que hiciste! - Y, mientras Harry sonreía como un demente, la cabeza de Hermione reventó cual coco, pringando de sangre y sesos tanto a Harry como a la barrera de cristal, ocultando momentáneamente lo que ocurría dentro. (Si alguien es fan del anime / manga, me he inspirado en la manera de matar de Scar, de Full Metal Alchemist)

SE ACABA EL MOMENTO SANGUINOLIENTO. LOS QUE NO OS GUSTE LA SANGRE, ETC. PODÉIS SEGUIR LEYENDO DESDE AQUÍ

De repente, las barreras desaparecieron y Ron entró como un desaforado, buscando a Harry Potter y gritando el nombre de su mujer. Pero él ya se había ido… sólo el cuerpo de su mujer, junto con los restos, era lo que quedaba en aquel lugar. Gritando como nunca lo había hecho, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente, susurando: -No debimos haberlo hecho Hermi… no calculamos el poder de Potter…-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter se encontraba frente al espejo. Una víctima menos… De joven ni se habría planteado asesinar a ninguna persona… pero las circunstancias habían cambiado… Impasible, se quitó un resto de seso de Hermione y lo lanzó a la papelera. "Qué asco… Seso de traidora… Espero que no se me pegue ninguna idea suya… De todas maneras, ya he averiguado la localización del resto de los traidores… Leerle la mente a alguien suele ser útil, al menos si después va a morir" Harry soltó una fría carcajada y, sin querer perder más tiempo, se tomó una ducha, quitándose la sangre y los restos de Hermione… "Una buena chica, lástima que estuviese en el bando equivocado… y que fuese una traidora."

Tras ducharse se colocó su mejor traje, se cambió su apariencia y salió a la calle. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La aurora Jonson se despertó en una cómoda cama, al lado de una estufa que desprendía un agradable calor. No recordaba mucho lo que había ocurrido hacía poco, sólo sabía que alguien la había salvado de estar enterrada viva. Inspeccionó la habitación en busca de su varita.

Ésta se encontraba en una fina mesa de patas de marfil que estaba al otro lado del habitáculo. Con bellos adornos de dragones y vampiros, se podía observar la gran calidad de la mesa después de observarla minuciosamente. Las cortinas de los ventanales se movían levemente por el efecto de una suave brisa matutina, que se colaba susurrando por los resquicios de las ventanas.

Un sonido la sorprendió. La puerta se abrió lentamente y un hombre asomó su cabeza por ella. Era la misma persona que había visto después de ser desenterrada. De aspecto hosco y endurecido por el tiempo, el rostro del hombre presentaba múltiples cicatrices que demostraban su experiencia como luchador, además de que le faltaba un cacho de nariz. Unos ojos fríos como piedras la miraban impasible, como si estuviese acostumbrado a desenterrar a la gente viva. El rictus de seriedad no cambió ni cuando comenzó a hablar, abriendo un poco los agrietados y arrugados labios.

-Bienvenida de nuevo aurora Jonson. Veo que ya ha despertado de su largo descanso. Me vuelvo a presentar de nuevo. Soy Alastor Moody, antiguo jefe del departamento de aurores y actual líder de la resistencia en Transilvania. Supongo que tendrá muchas dudas, pero déjeme explicarle su situación y luego pregúnteme lo que quiera.

Hace muchos años Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, fue acusado de asesinato en masa de muggles. Cuando lograron capturarlo fue enviado a Azkaban sin juicio previo, aunque muchos nos quejásemos. Todos los que se iban oponiendo a las medidas tomadas iban desapareciendo misteriosamente. Yo fui el primero. Después de hacerme tragar una pastilla roja, me trajeron aquí y me metieron en un ataúd, todavía vivo. Pero, por alguna razón que desconozco, me desperté y, gracias a la ayuda de unos pueblerinos, fui desenterrado. Desde entonces el ministerio de magia ha ido enviando a todos los que se oponían a su causa a este lugar y yo los he ido desenterrando. Todos los que nos encontramos aquí decidimos que, si la cifra de aurores enviados alcanzaba los mil, volveríamos a Inglaterra de nuevo. De alguna manera contactaremos con Harry y le ayudaremos en su guerra. Contra Voldemort y contra el ministerio de magia… Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que esa gente se puso en el poder. ¿Aurora Jonson, está dispuesta a unirse a una causa justa que la pondrá en contra del mundo mágico de Inglaterra?-

-Sí, acepto. Que la causa de Harry Potter y la resistencia se convierta en la mía. Lo juro por mi magia, hasta la muerte.-

Después de decir estas palabras, un halo de luz blanca envolvió a ambas personas.

-Necesitamos culminar la ceremonia de ingreso. Si es tan amable de beber de este cuenco. Le hará un tatuaje de un fénix de fuego muy especial. No sé de donde me imaginé el dibujo, pero me parece realmente original. Ya lo verá.-

La aurora Jonson tomó lentamente el cuenco, consciente de la importante decisión que eso suponía, y bebió. Un dolor agudo le recorrió todo el cuerpo, centrándose luego en un punto indefinido de la espalda. La aurora Jonson se limitó a aferrarse a la butaca más cercana, sin querer soltar ningún grito. Cuando terminó la sesión de tormento, la mujer trató de levantarse, pero un súbito mareo la asaltó y tuvo que sentarse en el asiento más cercano. Moody se limitó a decirle:

-Como ya le he dicho antes, partiremos hacia Inglaterra. Es más, partiremos ahora mismo, así que le prepararemos una cama para que pueda descansar durante el trayecto. Por ahora duerma un poco. Cuando amanezca se encontrará en Londres.-

Después de estas palabras, Moody lanzó un silencioso "desmaius" que dejó inconsciente a la aurora Jonson. El auror levitó su cuerpo y, suavemente, lo depositó dentro de su baúl de siete cerraduras. Hizo levitar otra vez su baúl y lo dirigió al hall, donde el resto del ejército le esperaba. No hacía falta dar ninguna señal ni indicación. Todos sabían a donde tenían que ir, porque ya habían estado allí acomodando todo durante los once años que habían pasado.

Cuando el reloj señaló las seis de la tarde, un estruendo se oyó por toda Transilvania. La resistencia había vuelto a Inglaterra a reclamar justicia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de salir a la calle, el joven pelinegro se dirigió al callejón Diagon. Se había puesto una capucha que tapaba su rostro, por lo que nadie lo reconocería a menos que se la quitasen, algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Ya había comprado todo el material necesario como para volar Hogwarts y el Ministerio de magia juntos, ahora sólo le faltaba ponerse a ello. Lástima que no tuviese un ejército a su disposición… sería mucho más sencillo…

En ese momento Harry se encontraba tranquilamente descansando en la barra del "Caldero Chorreante". Mientras la fría cerveza de mantequilla se deslizaba por su garganta, un seco ruido le interrumpió su momento de relax. Alguien había entrado por la puerta del bar de manera brusca, creándose un silencio algo tenso. Resultaba ser la familia Weasley al completo, menos los gemelos, Charlie y Bill.

Ronald había entrado el primero, con los ojos completamente rojos. Haciéndole un gesto a Tom, el tabernero, se dirigió con su familia a un rincón que parecía reservado para ellos y que, por coincidencia, estaba cerca del asiento de Harry. Ron comenzó a contarle a su familia lo que había ocurrido y el creciente peligro que les acechaba. A medida que lo iba contando, los rostros de los diferentes familiares fueron mostrando el miedo que sentían. Incluso estando algo apartado, Harry podía sentir el miedo en cada uno de los Weasleys presentes.

-Mamá, papá, tenemos que ir a donde George y Fred y avisarles de lo que ha ocurrido. Aunque no participasen en lo de Potter, creo que les va a atacar, así que será mejor que enfilemos hacia allí. Pero id con las varitas a mano, no me fio ni un pelo de la gente de mi alrededor… ¡¡Cualquiera de ellos puede ser Potter!!- chilló Ron con una voz algo afeminada.

Y en ese momento su mirada se posó en la figura encapuchada de Harry Potter, algo siniestra por cierto. Sin saber porqué, un odio comenzó a apoderarse de él, dirigido hacia esa persona desconocida. Se acercó a él y, con la varita apuntándole, le dijo:

-¡Usted, mortífago, en nombre del jefe de aurores, identifíquese o de lo contrario será llevado a Azkaban!- El resto de los Weasleys le gritó a Ron: -¿Pero qué haces? No te ha hecho nada.-

Harry no se había imaginado tal osadía por parte de Ron y, momentáneamente, su mente se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué hacer. De repente se le ocurrió una idea:

-¿Me dice a mí señor Weasley¿Acaso he hecho algo que le merezca sospecha, aparte de llevar esta capucha¿Debería tomarme eso como una amenaza? No me llega ni a la suela del zapato- contestó socarronamente. Y, con un rápido movimiento se levant´y se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando la reacción ante un insulto tan evidente

Ron, como Harry había esperado, se puso rojo como un tomate y, sin siquiera pensarlo, le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor. Ahora Harry podía actuar en defensa propia…

Sin que se le moviese la capucha, desenvainó una espada de tamaño enorme. Su hoja tenía cierto brillo rojizo que inspiraba temor y respeto, así como la empuñadura, que tenía grabada una calavera de dragón con dos rubíes. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, le dijo:

-No sé quien se ha creído que es usted, señor Weasley, pero no tolero que me ataquen por la espalda y sin motivo.- Con un veloz movimiento, Harry se apareció al lado de Ron y, de una patada, le rompió la pierna derecha. Ron, incapaz de comprender lo que había pasado, sólo pudo gemir de dolor en el suelo, mientras el resto de los Weasley se acercaban a él, con la varita en la mano.

-Creí que el ministerio de magia tenía gente más competente y más educada. Creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Si quería ver mi rostro no tenía más que haberlo pedido.- En el momento en el que dijo estas palabras, la capucha se descorrió lentamente y todos pudieron observar la cara del inquietante invitado.

Unos bellos rasgos afilados le otorgaban cierto toque aristocrático que muchos envidiarían. Su pelo blanco le caía suavemente por los hombros, como agitado por una brisa veraniega, a la vez que una sonrisa tensa pero hermosa adornaba su cara. Girando la cabeza con un gesto casi divino suspiró y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que puedo pasar por esta vez la ofensa. No me había fijado en que el jefe de aurores tenía a su hermana presente. La famosa Ginny Weasley, actual directora de San Mungo. Su belleza le precede. Lástima que no tengamos más tiempo para hablar. Mi presencia es requerida en muchos otros lugares, pero espero que en algún momento nos veamos. Hasta luego.-

Mientras Harry salía por la puerta, un búho marrón se le posó en el hombro. Indeciso, cogió la carta que el animal le ofrecía y leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa ante el contenido de ésta. "Perfecto…" pensó. Todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero, por el momento, todo parecía irle perfecto. No podía fallar su plan¡jamás!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía libre de nuevo… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había caminado otra vez por Inglaterra, su tierra, su futura conquista? Demasiado… pero todo iba a acabar dentro de poco… por fin terminaría lo que hace tanto tiempo comenzó… sólo tenía que encontrarlo, nada más. Esta vez parecía que más gente se había unido a su causa… Nadie parecía estar contento con el ministro de magia Arthur Weasley… Alguien más que tenía que quitarse de su camino… Para alcanzar al odioso pelirrojo que provocó su caída, junto con el otro chico¡¡¡el dichoso chaval!!! .

Al menos la nueva profecía decía eso… porque se supone que él era el "malo" y el otro era el "bueno", el chico de fuego… Una vez el chico Weasley fuese quitado de en medio, nada ni nadie podría evitar que alcanzase el poder de una vez por todas. El otro joven no tenía nada que hacer, ya cumplió su destino cuando le tocaba pero… había algo que no cuadraba, o al menos eso le parecía… tendría que andar con cuidado esta vez… por lo menos la gente ya había olvidado su nombre y el temor que producía pronunciarlo... Ya era hora de ponerse en marcha de nuevo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ala, aquí se acaba el capítulo…

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero es que no sé que me pasa… estoy completamente ido… y bueno, me he obligado a concentrarme y por eso me ha salido algo corto… lo siento mucho, en serio… jo, yo que quería hacerlo de 5000 palabras… 

Espero que os haya gustado y bueno, si podéis dejadme un review, que me animan y os lo agradezco 

Estoy pensando en escribir otra historia, al menos cuando termine esta... La intención es que sea también en plan traición chunga, etc., pero no sabría muy bien como enfocarlo... me gustaría que estuviese relatada en el colegio... ¿alguna idea¿algún beta reader interesado?

Sandokan


	8. Previos

Bueno, tenía una excusa redactada (que era verdad), pero parece que me quedé a medias escribiendo el capítulo y acabo de retomarlo de nuevo (sí, soy tan capullo que me he esperado… no sé cuánto, creo que más de un año…). Ahora tengo más madurez, más capacidad de redacción, más ideas… espero que tanto tiempo de espera haya servido para algo. Naturalmente, más edad implica una visión… más adulta de las cosas, por si alguien no lo había pillado (más escenas sanguinolentas, groseras, pseudo-eróticas, lo que os queráis imaginar, es más, si queréis que ponga algo sólo tenéis que enviarme un correo a: "sandokangm otmail pero con hache punto com" y bueno, yo decidiré si meterlo o no. (espero que entendáis la dirección). Pero bueno, igualmente podéis escribirme un correo, sea para intentar entender que torturada mente puede albergar tanta traición, para tocarme las narices (preferentemente eso no), para charlar... vamos, os recibiré encantados juajuajua.

Por cierto, he decidido cambiar el formato de cada párrafo con el Word (interlineado = 1,5 líneas), para que sea más agradable a la vista porque, a mí por lo menos, me agobia mucho tener que leer párrafos seguidos con letra tan junta. Y como escribo algunos párrafos algo larguillos… pues eso.

Otra cosa. Igual os encontráis algún error de coherencia con respecto a los capítulos anteriores. Me los he leído todos, pero puede que algo se me haya escapado y lo haya puesto mal. Decídmelo lo antes posible por favor para que lo pueda corregir :-)

" " → pensamientos

_Cursiva → _cartas, artículos de periódico…

_EL PROFETA_

_Anoche fue depositado en su ataúd el cuerpo de Hermione Granger, la esposa fiel de Ronald Weasley, nuestro querido y valeroso jefe de aurores. Fue brutalmente asesinada Harry Potter. Luchó codo con codo con su marido contra él, pero el traidor, haciendo gala de su despiadado y tenebroso carácter, utilizó magia negra, ante lo cual no pudo hacer nada por evitar su muerte. Por ello se le entregará la orden de Merlín de 2ª clase junto con la cruz de los caballeros del Imperio británico, en honor a los servicios prestados a su país, además de una generosa compensación económica ._

_Ronald Weasley, desolado por la pérdida de su mujer, le pide al pueblo mágico lo siguiente:_

_Ciudadanos: Aunque el ministerio de magia tenga la situación relativamente bajo control gracias a sus aurores y a las medidas y estrategias de seguridad que he colocado, les recomiendo encarecidamente que NUNCA salgan de casa sin su varita y sin un grupo de tres personas. Su vida depende de ello, y el ministerio de magia se preocupa por que no le pase nada. No duden en matarlo en cuanto crea verlo. Es tan mortífero que esos segundos de duda podrían significar su muerte, o la de él. Contamos con su colaboración ciudadano._

Ojoloco resopló indignado. ¿De manera que iban a pagarle a Ron más dinero todavía? Ya no sólo era el tener que pagarle por haber librado al mundo mágico de Voldemort… ahora tendrían que pagarle más… Después de tirar el periódico al suelo y pisarlo con rabia, el viejo y experimentado auror resopló con indignación y entró en el callejón Knockturn para ir a las tiendas "interesantes", aquellas donde vendían unos cuantos… "juguetitos" con los que hacer daño a los mortífagos…. y a los aurores que se le interpusieran en su camino… Esta vez el ejército que lucharía contra las fuerzas del mal, tanto las de Voldemort como las del ministerio corrupto, estaría mucho mejor armado de lo que nunca lo estuvo. Para limpiar de basura todo el mundo mágico.

Llegó a una tienda diferente al resto. Parecía que, por un momento, se había sumergido en el mundo medieval. Unas hermosas torres se alzaban imponentes ante él, como si guardasen la puerta de presencia indeseada. De ellas colgaban un par de banderas con una espada pintada, mecidas por el viento. La armería de los equites, un lugar donde cualquier persona podía encontrar un arma para blandir.

En cuanto entró se encontró con una figura alta y de hombros fornidos, que estaba siendo atendida por el vendedor, Flavio. Parecía que sabía bastante de armas, ya que estaban manteniendo una conversación sobre diferentes estilos de espadas, o al menos eso creía él. Pero había algo extraño en aquel hombre… Moody trató de visualizarlo con su "ojo bueno", el mágico, y se encontró con que no parecía poseer ningún rastro de magia, algo imposible (si tenemos en cuenta que para estar en el callejón Diagon, Knockturn… hace falta tener un mínimo rastro de magia por lo menos). Súbitamente el hombre se giró, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por el ojo mágico. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuasi-feral, a la vez que unos ojos color verde esmeralda lo atravesaban cual mortífero avada kedabra. Tras mirar al dependiente y hacer un gesto con la cabeza, desapareció, dejando que el auror leyese su rastro de magia durante unos segundos. Su rastro de poder… infinito, alimentado por una venganza insana, casi demencial. Sólo dijo una cosa: - Casa de los gritos, estaré esta noche.-

Moody pasó todo el día preguntándose cómo había adivinado el lugar de "La Resistencia"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se tocó la marca y un humillo negro comenzó a salir de ésta. Lord Voldemort lo estaba pasando realmente mal, ya que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía tanto dolor. De inmediato aparecieron cincuenta figuras encapuchadas y con sus máscaras, muchas más de los que se imaginaba que iban a aparecer… Buen comienzo.

-Mis mortífagos. Me alegro de volver a veros. Hace unos años fue derrotado, pero he vuelto, ¡¡más fuerte que nunca!! Y con los mismos ideales que en el pasado. Vamos a exterminar a toda esa basura sangre sucia y a todos los magos que se opongan a ello. Como en los viejos tiempos, sin compasión.

Vosotros tres os encargaréis de ir consiguiendo diferentes alianzas con todas las criaturas mágicas posibles, que seguro que son muchas las que se nos unen. Y el resto os encargaréis de conseguir diferentes seguidores por todo el mundo, para que luchen por nuestra causa. De momento no habrá muchos ataques ni será lanzada la marca al aire. Tenemos que pasar totalmente desapercibidos para el mundo mágico. Cuando la verdadera guerra comience, nadie se la olerá. ¡¡Estarán tan sumergidos en su burbuja de paz que no sabrán por donde les vienen los golpes!!-

Draco Malfoy, uno de los sirvientes más leales se acercó a él y preguntó:

-Pero señor, ¿qué haremos con Potter? Se ha fugado de la prisión y dudo que se vaya a estar quieto. Es un individuo realmente poderoso, nos derrotó a Blaise Zabini y a mí desplegando un poder que nunca había visto… Movido únicamente por la venganza ¿Podré encargarme de él personalmente?-

Voldemort, satisfecho por el nivel de odio que parecían albergar sus mortífagos, le respondió:

-Tranquilo joven Malfoy. Jugaremos la baza de Potter para, de vez en cuando, hacer una pequeña incursión a un poblado muggle para asesinarlos a todos. Ahora que lo dices, podremos atacarlos y dejaremos una nota indicando que ha sido Potter el que lo ha hecho. Eso dejádmelo a mí, que yo sabré como organizarlo todo… Ha sido buena tu idea, pero no creas que te vas a salvar. Además, Potter es mío, eso deberías saberlo de sobra. _¡Crucio!-_

Los dolorosos aullidos de Draco Malfoy resonaron esa noche por toda la fortaleza oscura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cualquier persona que hubiese entrado en la casa de los gritos en ese momento creería que un montón de espíritus habían decidido irse a vivir allí. Resulta que el poco conocido grupo de la Resistencia había decidido aparecerse en la casa de los gritos, un lugar que todo el mundo creía maldito. Desde allí se llevarían a cabo todas las operaciones secretas, los entrenamientos, reuniones…

Pero, aún así, era extraña la cantidad de movimiento de todas las personas. Acababan de llevar hacía unas pocas horas desde Transilvania y ya tenían que organizar todo para una reunión general. Todos los integrantes estarían presentes en ella y repetirían su juramento de fidelidad hacia Harry Potter y su causa. Además tomarían veritaserum para asegurarse de que nadie trataba de engañarles, algo bastante típico en el mundo mágico de aquel entonces. Pero nadie sabía exactamente que era lo que iba a pasar, sólo seguían las órdenes dadas por un par de cabecillas de la Resistencia, como Moody y Neville Longbottom. Por ello, la aurora Johnson no se enteró de nada en cuanto se despertó de su sueño. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la mansión enorme de Transilvania y que un hombre, un auror veterano que se llamaba Moody, le había lanzado un desmaius. Y de repente se encontraba aquí, en un lugar en el que nunca había estado, esperando algo.

Una elevada voz se hizo oír entre todo el estruendo de voces, objetos arrastrados por el suelo, puertas que se cerraban… Al parecer debía de ser uno de los líderes, pues todo el mundo se cayó al escuchar su voz y se pusieron a prestarle atención.

En efecto, era Moody, el hombre de voz cascada con el que había hablado en Transilvania. Con una voz potente y decidida, comenzó así:

-¡Vosotros, que habéis decidido dar la espalda al ministerio de magia! ¡Vosotros, que fuisteis enviados a Transilvania por defender vuestras opiniones! ¡Vosotros, que fuisteis separados de vuestras familias injustamente! ¡Que casi fuisteis asesinados por los verdaderos asesinos! ¡Compañeros! ¡Amigos! Estoy orgulloso de estar aquí con vosotros y de poder dirigirme a vosotros para comunicaros una gran noticia. A partir de mañana no más entrenamientos, no más espera. Todos los que estáis aquí habéis recibido una preparación de auror y sabéis como desenvolveros en una batalla. A partir de mañana, lucharemos por defender lo que creemos. ¡Y que nos atrapen si tienen el valor de hacerlo!-

Las palabras hicieron mella en el corazón de la aurora Johnson… Ahora recordaba todo lo que había hablado con ese gran hombre, con Moody. Harry Potter, el prisionero de la celda XY-21, aquel que tanto le había impresionado desde el primer día que lo vio, aquel que fue injustamente encarcelado…

-Pero todavía no he terminado, compañeros. Tengo una noticia que es igualmente jugosa y que nos va a dar ánimos. Esta noche, cuando todos y cada uno de vosotros preste juramento a la causa de Harry Potter y tome veritaserum, Él estará presente. Si amigos mío, Harry Potter vendrá aquí. Y verá la cara de cada uno de vosotros. ¡De cada uno de aquellos que decidieron unirse a él, cuando nadie más le creyó!-

Incapaz de aguantar tantas emociones seguidas, sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, aliviando la pena que sentía su corazón. Y, como el resto de las personas allí presentes, alzó el puño y gritó con toda la rabia que sentía su corazón. Una rabia incontrolada. Una rabia que exigía justicia. Una rabia… que clamaba venganza… a toda costa.

-Por último, hasta la noche, estaremos organizando todo esto para que esté mínimamente ordenado. Y no os preocupéis, no será detectada nuestra magia ni presencia. Hemos puesto cinco "fidelios" en cinco personas cuyos nombres no voy a decir. Estad seguros de que nadie nos va a encontrar. (N.A: no sé si será posible "acumular" fidelios. Aquí sirve para que, si un guardián te traiciona o acaba revelándolo, la localización siga si saberse, por el efecto de los otros fidelios.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un ruido lo sobresaltó durante su viaje en barca hacia el colegio de Hogwarts. Le traía viejos recuerdos montar en ellas y, cada vez que venía, disfrutaba de la vista de Hogwarts en todo su esplendor, por la noche, entrando desde el lago. Como cuando lo hizo en su primer año, junto a Hermione, su amada… y a Potter, el maldito asesino…

Tenía que visitar a Albus, la situación lo requería de inmediato. Harry Potter se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza demasiado poderoso e inminente, alguien tendría que pararle los pies y qué mejor que pedir ayuda al poderosísimo director de Hogwarts para que, junto con él, derroten al traidor (N/A: sí, Ron se cree poderoso, su ego le ciega).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y aquí se acaba el capítulo… Voy a ponerme a escribir otro antes de que se me acaben las ansias escritoras ^^

Un saludo

Sandokan


End file.
